


All Bets Are Off

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: The View from the Other Side [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Disney debacle, pre-zankieween. Frankie is still in Florida. Zach makes some public appearances. The stakes are getting high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never laid all my cards out  
> You just wanted to play  
> The king, he waited on my doorsteps  
> While the joker and me went on our way  
> Maybe I was much too selfish  
> But baby you're still on my mind  
> Now I'm grown and all alone  
> And wishing I was with you tonight

Frankie woke up, curled on his bed, a heavy arm draped over his waist. Frankie blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes before he dealt with the day. He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do today. His friends were leaving to go back to New York. He was certain that his mother was already gone; she’d had an early flight. He was going to be left all alone in Florida. Sure, he would go see Nonna—it was her birthday tomorrow after all. He wanted to go see Nonna. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in Florida anymore. It was too painful. Being so close to what he really wanted but being unable to get it in his grasp. That’s what Zach was—like one of those beautiful, shimmering rainbows that projects from crystals when the light hits them just right: beautiful, but completely intangible.

Frankie sighed to himself, slowly lifting the arm from around his waist and rolling out of bed. He was leaving Orlando today. That was certain. After 4 days, it was time. Disney and Universal had been fun—for the most part. He’d channeled all of his energy into enjoying himself. He’d been doing it for years, so it shouldn’t have been as hard as it was lately. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it was a struggle now. He’d done it so effortlessly for years that he’d forgotten how hard it could be. He almost wanted to give up the relentlessly positive attitude, but he wasn’t entirely sure how. All he knew was that if he played happy long enough, it would eventually come true—well, at least he hoped it would.

Frankie quickly grabbed his clothes off of the floor. His mind flashed to the night before. It had been a huge party—Pride Orlando. He’d had a blast, even if it was aided by alcohol. He’d ended the night just as he’d ended the previous two nights, letting Michael undress him. His memories of the last few nights were all similar—a blur of tanned skin, hot lips, and strong hands. It was fun, at first. No, that was a lie, he thought, it was always fun. Frankie loved sex. He wasn’t afraid to admit it. He didn’t need feelings for it to feel good. It was nice when he could have both—but it wasn’t necessary. Somehow though, when he looked at Michael’s sleeping form, he couldn’t help but feel like he had to get out. He couldn’t stay in this room a second longer—even if it was _his_ hotel room.

Frankie dressed quickly, grabbing his phone off of the dresser. He wasn’t worried about Michael. They’d done this before. Michael didn’t need some long drawn-out goodbye. In fact, based on previous experiences, Frankie was certain he didn’t even want that—and Frankie sure as hell didn’t want it. So Frankie slipped out the door, dialing Lauren’s number as he walked down the hall to their room.

Lauren still hadn’t answered by the time Frankie was banging on her and Paul’s door. Paul opened the door. His hair was wild, his eyes squinting as he stepped back to let Frankie in. Frankie was relieved to see that at least Lauren was awake as Paul flopped back onto his bed, grumbling something incoherent. Frankie walked to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Lauren blow-dry her hair. She nodded in his direction to acknowledge his presence. Frankie started spinning his phone between his thumb and middle finger, waiting for her to finish.

It was a slow five minutes while Frankie waited. He tried to stay out of his head, to keep his thoughts from wandering down the road that led to Zach. He’d done such a good job, keeping himself busy all day with friends and rollercoasters while spending his nights wrapped up in Michael. It had been a nice escape, but it was over.

Lauren finished drying her hair and followed Frankie back out into the room. They each took a seat on the couch at the end of the room. Frankie gazed out the window while Lauren looked at him expectantly. “So…what’s going to happen with Michael?” Lauren pried, starting the conversation without any formalities. She’d always been blunt like that—Frankie appreciated it. He needed that.

Frankie rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze to focus on her. “Oh nothing. Not right now, but maybe it should. Maybe I should let myself fall down that hole with him. I think he’d go for it. He seems to really like me and I like him. I do. I really do—but more than that, I love that no one cares if I’m seen with him. We’re free. He’s clear. I can read him like a book,” Frankie mused. Michael was simple. Frankie knew exactly what Michael wanted and where he stood—there was no confusion.

Lauren just nodded in response. That irritated Frankie. She had more to say. She always had more to say. “Spit it out,” Frankie demanded, his pointer finger tapping on his dark phone screen while he waited.

“Listen. Zach’s kind of an ass. Michael is kind of an ass. Clearly you have a type. Where Michael is easy, Zach is hard. Where Zach is easy, Michael is hard. Which easy is more important? Which hard is worth it?” Lauren explained. She pursed her lips a bit at the end of the statement, waiting for Frankie’s response.

“I don’t know!” Frankie exclaimed. He squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, trying to empty his mind of all the clutter and what-ifs. When he opened his eyes, he felt like things were clear. He couldn’t hide or live with uncertainty—never again. He’d done that and it wasn’t fun. He wasn’t’ doing that again. He had to do what was healthier for him. Feelings for someone else would come. Sure, it would take time, but eventually the pull he felt for Zach would fade. He was almost convinced of it. He turned his phone on quickly, pulling up the picture of him and Michael from the day before and posting it to his instagram. This was real. He and Zach—they weren’t real. They were cloaked—a shadow, a dark grey illusive whisper that would never materialize in its own right. 

Frankie dropped his phone in his lap, his eyes meeting Lauren’s again. “Truth,” Frankie stated, “that’s what is most important.” Lauren smirked at him. She honestly wasn’t sure what the right move was in this situation. She hadn’t even met Zach, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to. She’d loved Zach during the show, but now—now it was too much. He certainly didn’t seem to be the same sweet man that Frankie had fallen in love with. Worse than that—he couldn’t even completely own up to his sexual attraction to Frankie, even to Frankie. Lauren was frankly confused by Zach. Michael—well, Michael was an asshole—but Frankie liked assholes. So, why not? At least they wouldn’t be so layered in complications that Frankie couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

Paul’s alarm went off then and he rolled out of bed, still grumbling as he headed for the shower. Lauren laughed at him as he stumbled through the bathroom door. His hand shot out the door, flipping her off. “What time is your flight?” Frankie asked. 

“In two hours,” Lauren replied, “you’re dropping us off, right?”

“Yeah,” Frankie answered, “I just need to go pack up my room. I’ll wait a few more minutes and then go see if Michael is gone. I don’t really want to face him right now. Maybe I’ll text him later or something, but even that’s not necessary. This is how we’ve done it in the past,” Frankie shrugged at the end of the statement.

Lauren let out a derisive hum. “Bitch. You just posted him to your instagram. What was that all about?” she demanded. She had an idea, but she wanted to see if Frankie would admit it.

“Uh, it was a spur of the moment decision. Don’t read so much into it. Damn,” Frankie answered, trying to play it off.

“Yeah, we just had this whole discussion but it doesn’t mean anything. Even you don’t believe that lie. But that’s okay. I see you,” Lauren muttered. Frankie looked her in the eye. Her eyes were piercing and Frankie didn’t even know what to say. She saw right though him—all of the time.

“Whatever,” Frankie retorted, rising from the sofa. Lauren watched him walk away, wondering how long it would be until she heard about Zach again. If Frankie’s plan worked, it would be sooner rather than later. Jealousy. It was a game that Frankie played well—he always came out the victor, even if his hair was a little singed and his clothes torn to pieces.

Frankie quietly opened the door to his hotel room, peeking around the corner to see if Michael was still in bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the empty bed. Frankie quickly showered and got himself ready for the day before packing up. Before he knew it, he was racing down the highway to the airport. They were late, so Frankie floored it. Frankie weaved in and out of traffic with the music blaring and the smooth hum of the road below him; he was almost able to forget about his messy love life.

After their bags had been unloaded, Paul bid Frankie goodbye and stepped aside for Lauren. She hugged Frankie tightly. “Be smart,” Lauren whispered in his ear before she kissed his cheek and dropped her arms. Frankie rolled his eyes a little, but made sure she couldn’t see. He didn’t want another lecture. He watched them disappear with a strange mixture of sadness and happiness. He kind of wanted to be alone, to take the time to think. More than that, he needed to allow himself to feel. He’d restrained his emotions with Zach and he’d only continued that with his friends. He’d forced so many smiles that he had actually started to believe them. The prospect of being alone with his thoughts was more than a little scary, but it was also long overdue.

Frankie pulled away from the airport, heading back to south Florida. He had already called Nonna on the way to the airport, letting her know he’d be taking her out tomorrow for her birthday. He was planning to attempt to unwind tonight. He needed to take it easy and get more sleep.

Frankie’s phone beeped and he glanced down to see a text message from Michael. It was certainly out of character. Every other time he had seen Michael, it had been a just-for-now type of thing, nothing that was ever supposed to go anywhere. Then again, Frankie thought, he had posted their picture—of course Michael was reading into it.

“When do I get to see you again?” Michael asked. Frankie had to laugh a little. Michael was a little pretentious—well, more than a little arrogant. Frankie couldn’t deny that those were things he found attractive even though he knew they spelled disaster when it came to relationships. Still, Frankie had always thought that Michael was a nice guy. They laughed together easily and Michael was certainly fit—and a great dancer. That’s how Michael had caught Frankie’s eye—he’d been dancing in a club and Frankie had joined him. Frankie had to admit that they worked well together—playing off of each other’s moves with ease. It had felt natural.

“Not sure. I’ll let you know when I make it back to Florida,” Frankie responded quickly before he silenced his phone—at least for now.

The sun was bright and high overhead as Frankie drove down the interstate. The breeze felt nice in his hair. He had the radio on as he drove. He’d only made it about twenty minutes down the highway when they started playing “Break Free”. Frankie turned the radio off immediately. He loved the song. It was practically his song. He knew Ari had recorded it for a lot of reasons, but one of them was him. He hated that when he was alone, he couldn’t help but think of Zach when the song played. That’s why he’d turned it off. He couldn’t maintain his annoyance and anger at Zach when his mind kept flashing back to the ‘Big Brother’ house.

Frankie could see it so clearly in his head. He’d been so excited to have Ari’s music. Revealing his true self to the house had not only saved his game for a while—it had bought him the freedom to be himself. Having Ari’s music was just the icing on that cake. Frankie was busy when they’d first gotten into his HOH room and he wasn’t sure exactly how Zach was feeling about their relationship at that time, but all Frankie could think about was having Zach listen to Ari. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed extremely important. Now, he thought it was probably because it was a blending of his two worlds. He was exposing someone who meant so much to him to his real life, or at least a small piece of it—even if it was a rather superficial piece. 

_Zach flopped across the bed, putting the headphones on and starting the music. Frankie tried to focus on folding his origami, but he kept glancing down at Zach. Frankie was trying to resist falling back into his old pattern with Zach. He was so in sync with Zach, so attached—too attached. He couldn’t help but feel like it was dangerous for his game, but when Zach looked up at him, glee in his eyes, some god awful sounds that he tried to pass of as singing escaping his lips, Frankie couldn’t help but melt._

_Frankie dropped his head to Zach’s shoulder, placing his ear near the headphones, his forehead resting against Zach’s shoulder. He only needed to listen for a second before he knew what part of the song Zach was at. He knew “Break Free” was next and that was the song he was most excited for Zach to hear. It was kind of his song after all. More than that, Frankie couldn’t help but feel like Zach would like it—not only for the music itself, but the message behind it. Frankie hadn’t figured Zach out completely, but he knew there was more. He felt there was something hidden—he just wasn’t sure exactly what it was._

_Frankie lingered a bit too long on Zach’s shoulder. He knew it looked more than friendly when his forehead rubbed gently against Zach’s shoulder. He pulled away reluctantly, but dropped to his knees by the bed, bobbing his head to the music with Zach. “I already love it!” Zach exclaimed just a few seconds into “Break Free”. Frankie felt a strong sense of pride in that moment. Not only was he proud of Ari, but he was proud of himself. He’d put himself out there in a way he’d never intended to do on this show. Now, not only did he know that the connection he had with Zach went deeper than his last name, he felt that there was a chance it could withstand his last name outside of the house as well._

Frankie shook his head a little, breaking the memory. He focused on the road, nothing but the wind rushing in his ears now. The silence was heavy. Frankie could feel it weighing on him. It built slowly, but soon Frankie’s head was echoing with the fear and uncertainty in Zach’s voice as Frankie had left him behind. _’You love me?’_ Zach had murmured, practically begging Frankie for a response, a confirmation and affirmation that he was worth it. Frankie had refused. Now that he was alone, his bottled pain was opening up again. The memories were flooding, the feelings pouring in drop by drop as he allowed himself to relive the goodbye. He’d been harsh. He didn’t really feel bad about being harsh, but he felt bad for Zach.

Those thoughts only opened the gates. Frankie tried to hold back the memories that started to rush him. His mind was jumping through different scenes like it was a movie in his head. He remembered when Zach had insulted him on the first day he met him. That should have been Frankie’s first warning. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory though—Zach definitely knew how to put his foot in his mouth. They’d spent too many nights whispering quietly, touching discreetly, hiding feelings and shouting them at the same time. It was overwhelming.

Frankie felt himself tear up, recalling the way his heart had leapt the first time Zach had told him he was in love with him. He’d been too afraid to believe it. But when it had happened again in the jury house, Frankie knew it was real. He allowed himself to wander back down the familiar path in his mind as he imagined the future he could have with Zach. Zach was unpredictable in many ways, but he was nothing less than predictable in the one way that counted. He loved Frankie. Frankie knew it, in his bones, he just knew. It was in the glances and the comfortable silence and the way Zach’s body relaxed so completely against his own as he drifted off to sleep. Frankie was certain.

Now, Frankie was regretting his choice. He’d been hasty. He’d been hurt. He’d acted out of spite and anger. If he’d only taken a few minutes, allowed his disappointment to process more fully, maybe he wouldn’t have been so rash. That’s what had really happened. He’d been disappointed, but in the moment he’d let it turn to anger. It wasn’t fair to Zach. He’d promised Zach he understood and that he loved him. He still loved him. He couldn’t just flip that switch. He was hopelessly in love with the idiot in the gator shirt and pink hat. Michael was a nice distraction, with rippled abs and a well-defined chest, but that’s all he was. Frankie didn’t have feelings for him—not like he did for Zach.

Frankie was only an hour away from Boca when he turned his phone back on. He had no idea what Zach was doing. They hadn’t spoken since Frankie left Zach’s house a few days ago, except for one text from Zach. It had simply said ‘I’m sorry’ and Frankie had ignored it.

“We need to talk,” Frankie texted. He set his phone where he could see it easily when Zach responded—if Zach responded. Frankie tried not to think about that possibility, but honestly, if Zach didn’t respond, Frankie was still going to Zach’s place. He’d already decided.

Zach was lying on his bed when his phone buzzed. He figured that it was probably Logan again, asking him to come party in Miami. Zach was already rolling his eyes as he reached for his phone. His eyes went wide when the words came into focus. He’d almost given up on Frankie reaching out to him. He’d tried once and Frankie hadn’t answered. Zach didn’t want to be a pest, so he’d dealt with his emotions on his own. 

Zach had spent the rest of the day locked in his room after Frankie left. He couldn't stop wondering what he was going to do without Frankie. He needed Frankie, but he was gone, without even saying goodbye. His mind tortured him with memories and dreams—each more painful than the last. Zach didn't really want to see anyone. He'd even snapped at Peyton when he had asked what was wrong. He couldn’t explain it—not to Peyton at least. Not to anyone really. He was trapped. Frankie had been his outlet, his way outside of his own cage, but it was gone now and he felt more alone than ever. 

Zach was almost surprised at how angry Frankie’s text made him. Frankie had broken his heart after promising that he loved him no matter what he did. As long as Zach still loved Frankie, they’d be good. That’s what he’d been promised, but that’s not what had been delivered. Instead, he’d been left all alone over something that wasn’t even really his fault, or at least, he’d convinced himself that he was powerless in the situation. Zach responded on impulse, just like he always did. “Why? Is Mike busy?” Zach responded.

Zach was hurt. Frankie had left him and gone off to Disney, finding some new guy in no time. There were multiple pictures of Frankie with Michael and twitter was going crazy about it. Zach was receiving so many messages about Frankie and Michael that he’d wanted to throw his computer across the room. He couldn’t handle it. Now Frankie wanted to act like that was okay. That wasn’t okay. Frankie had replaced him like it was nothing. Zach felt insignificant and small. He worried that he’d only been fooling himself—he meant nothing to Frankie—how could he mean anything to Frankie? He was nothing.

“Pack a bag. I’ll be at your place in 5,” Frankie responded. Zach rolled his eyes. Of course Frankie thought he could just say jump and he’d say ‘how high?’. Zach sat still on his bed for minute, arms crossed as he glared at the setting sun. He wasn’t going to go. He told himself this multiple times, but the doubt started to creep in. His parents weren’t home. No one was home. They’d all gone out to get ice cream without him. He’d already told them he was going to bed early. It would be so easy to go. He wanted to collapse into Frankie’s arms, feel his soothing touch, but he was angry too. He felt betrayed in a way he wasn’t even sure he could vocalize.

Zach glanced at the time on his phone; two minutes had passed. He sprang to his feet, grabbing clothes and stuffing them in a backpack as fast as he could. He tried not to think about what he was doing. This was flight or fight and apparently, he’d chosen fight. 

Zach stepped out into the cooler night air a few minutes later. He saw Frankie’s yellow car parked in one of the spots closest to his house. He walked quickly to the car door, opening it and sliding in. He threw his bag in the backseat. He glanced at Frankie briefly. He was as gorgeous as ever. Zach kept his mouth shut as he buckled his seat belt and Frankie put the car in drive, leaving Zach’s house behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. An important talk is next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I been livin' with devils and angels, angels, angels  
> Realize you and I are in the same boat, same boat, yeah  
> Kills me, how you love me, then you  
> Cut me down, I do the same  
> We been living like angels and devils, devils  
> I'm loving the pain  
> I never wanna live without it  
> So why do I try  
> You drive me insane  
> Now we're screaming just to see who's louder  
> So why do I try

The ride to Frankie’s was awkward, silent, and the longest half hour of Zach’s life. It was almost unbearable to ride next to Frankie. He briefly considered opening the car door and just rolling out, avoiding what would come next. Instead, he tried to keep his eyes resolutely out the window, not daring to look at Frankie again. He was too angry, too hurt. He might say something he’d regret. He scoffed out loud at the thought; Frankie glanced at him when he did. Zach didn’t turn his head. Of course he was going to say something he regretted, he just didn’t know which way he was going to go yet. Would he regret letting too much anger out, or keeping too much anger in?

Zach’s irritation built in the silence until he was almost seething. Seeing Frankie in the flesh almost made it worse. He was gorgeous, but deadly. The way Frankie had left him all alone to fall to the floor, attempting to collect the pieces of himself that he had torn away, leaving barely a skeleton for Zach to rebuild upon. Zach wasn’t sure if he had any forgiveness in him, not after what Disney had become when it was supposed to be something else entirely. He couldn’t feel any bit of mercy in him when his mind flashed back to how he’d been forced to see Frankie replace him, almost taunting him with a smiling face, his arms around another man. 

Frankie wasn’t sure what to expect when he’d picked Zach up. Sure, he’d broken up with Zach—if that was even the right phrasing. He’d ended their relationship—whatever it was. He couldn’t help but think about how Zach had always been so warm and caring, almost reverent towards him. Frankie had foolishly let himself hope, just a little bit, that they might make up easily. That was not what he’d found when he picked Zach up. Zach was sullen and silent, his face a deceivingly beautiful mask of his former self. Then again, Zach had come with him. He’d packed a bag and left his house, taking a bold step where Frankie was concerned. That had to hold some promise, Frankie reminded himself. The dark silence between them was doing all it could to tear down any sort of happy ending that Frankie could foresee. He couldn’t help but wonder if this had been a mistake. He had been free of the brooding uncertainty, but now he was back, sitting in the eye of a hurricane that was threatening to blow him over and pull him under.

Finally, Frankie pulled into the garage, quickly exiting the car and grabbing a couple of bags from the trunk. Zach followed suit, grabbing his backpack and following Frankie through the door into the house. No words were spoken, no glances given as they made their way inside. Frankie passed through the living room, dropping his bags on the couch. Zach did the same before he continued to follow Frankie into the kitchen. Frankie stopped at the sink, filling a glass of water and setting it on the counter before he filled a second glass for himself. When he turned, Zach hadn’t moved. Frankie held the glass meant for Zach out to him. Zach wanted to refuse it, but decided against it as he pulled the glass roughly from Frankie’s hand. Water splashed over the edge, falling to the ground.

“Zach,” Frankie cautioned, his eyes finally coming up to meet Zach’s after breaking the silence.

Zach set the glass angrily on the counter, turning away from the reproachful look Frankie was giving him. He walked around to the other side of the kitchen island, his back to Frankie as his hands ran through his hair. He was trying to gather his thoughts—avoid yelling. It was too late. That look had sparked something in him. Frankie was looking at him like he was a bad puppy for spilling water. “How dare you? How dare you look at me like that. How dare you say my name? After all the shit you’ve done this week—out fucking a random guy and breaking my heart so casually,” Zach yelled.

“Zach, I didn’t do—” Frankie tried.

“NO! Did you even cry? Do you even care?” Zach bellowed. Zach was overwhelmed. He turned, eyes steadily returning Frankie’s gaze. Frankie saw it before he heard it. Zach’s eyes were cold. They were angry and on the edge of uncaring, except for the immense amount of fury behind them. “You know what. Fuck you. Fuck you Frankie,” Zach drawled, punctuating every syllable, intending to make his feelings perfectly clear.

“That’s all you ever have to say when you’re angry. Fuck me. Fuck her. Fuck him. Fuck you. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Aren’t you just a repressed little fucker, huh? Hiding how much you want to fuck me from the rest of the world, burying the truth—” Frankie retorted. His voice got louder as each word came out. It was a dare. He wanted Zach to try and deny it—to deny what they both knew was true. Frankie rolled his eyes, hands on his hips, bracing for the fight.

“Like I would fuck you now,” Zach threw at him.

Frankie laughed loudly. “Yeah you would—in a heartbeat. You—” Frankie accused.

Zach taunted, “Who knows what’s been up your asshole in the last few days. Mike looks like more of a man whore than even you. I hope you used protection, but you get what you deserve when you cheat,” Zach could feel his anger like a fire blazing, burning bright as his feelings became the fuel, the bitter smoke leaving a taste in his mouth.

Frankie scoffed loudly throwing his hands in the air. Images of Michael flashed in his mind and he felt a cold rush of shame. He didn’t want to talk about Michael. “Think what you want Zach,” Frankie barked, slightly thrown off at the accusation. Frankie had said he was done. He hadn’t cheated. That’s not what had happened. It was a rebound maybe—but not cheating. “You don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Frankie continued, his mind still a little foggy. 

Frankie returned his attention to Zach who had been yelling since Frankie stopped talking. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? What you’ve always wanted? You want me to fuck you in the ass—be gay for you. Give up my entire life and be gay for you. When I didn’t, you found someone else to fuck you before the taste of my dick had even faded from your tongue,” Zach spat, his hands falling to the counter, bracing himself against Frankie’s ire and his own. 

“You—you’re ridiculous,” Frankie started.

“I’m ridiculous. I’m the one who stayed home and you’re the one who went on a one man fuck show in Orlando…but I’m ridiculous,” Zach quipped, rolling his eyes.

_Michael_ , Frankie thought, that face appearing in his mind again. Frankie shook his head, trying to get Michael out of his head. He felt a pang of guilt again and brushed it aside quickly. That would do him no good in this argument. “Whatever Zach. You don’t even know what the hell you want—” Frankie replied.

“I did know what I wanted. You fucked it up!” Zach muttered.

“Don’t lie. One minute you’re writhing underneath me on my bed, crying out for me to touch you, to lick you, to suck you, to eat you out and feel my finger up your ass. The next minute you’re perfectly happy to stay in your _straight_ little bubble, hitting on girls with the least amount of skill I’ve ever seen. I don’t even—” Frankie shouted. 

Zach felt himself blush when Frankie recalled their sex life. It only made him angrier. “Oh my god. We are not having this same fight again. So what if I say I’m straight? So what? It—“ Zach started.

“You sure do suck dick like a pro for a straight boy,” Frankie taunted.

“Fuck you Frankie! You’re such a liar and a cheater. You did it in the house and you’re doing it again. I should’ve learned the first time—I can’t trust you. All you ever do is stab me in the back,” Zach ranted. His face was turning red, his fists balled up at his sides.

“Really, Zach? You are not bringing up ancient history. The game is fucking over. Let it go! You came out loved, okay? That’s your fucking prize. If only you would step foot outside of your Florida-shaped closet and leave that comfortable nest your family has built for you, then maybe you could do something with it. That’s what—“ Frankie yelled.

“That’s what? That’s what you would do. Guess what…I’m not you? I’m not thirsty for fame and fortune. I’m not clinging onto—”Zach accused.

“Don’t you dare!” Frankie seethed.

“Why not? You had no problem using me. You told me you loved me and that you’d wait and then you cheat on me with the first piece of ass you find in Orlando!” Zach grumbled. 

“It’s not cheating when—” Frankie yelled.

“I can’t even stand to look at you!” Zach shouted, cutting Frankie off again. He knew he sounded like a broken record. He couldn’t drop it. Frankie had cheated on him and he wouldn’t even admit it. Zach had to get out of there. He walked briskly across the kitchen and through the living room.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re not going anywhere,” Frankie insisted, pulling on Zach arm. 

Zach’s eyes met Frankie’s and all he saw was betrayal. “Watch me,” Zach commanded.

Zach had just made it to the door when Frankie pulled on Zach’s arm again, forcing him to turn around, facing Frankie again. “Stop. Let me go!” Zach screamed. Frankie pulled a little harder, Zach taking a step back. Frankie moved in front of the door, standing in Zach’s way.

Suddenly Frankie was afraid it was all falling apart—that he’d done something irreparable. Despite this ridiculous fight and all of Zach’s shit, he still loved him. Frankie couldn’t let him go before he said what he needed to say. Then, if Zach left, he would brush it off and move on, or at least that’s what he told himself. “I wanted to fucking apologize for leaving. I shouldn’t have left you that way. I should’ve taken a moment. I should’ve thought about your situation instead of letting my disappointment feed my anger,” Frankie started. _I should’ve stayed. I shouldn’t have fallen into bed with another man,_ Frankie thought, holding his guilt in. He knew he shouldn’t feel guilty—he’d had every right, but seeing Zach so torn up, was eating at Frankie. He had to avoid Michael—he just had to. It might eat him alive, but he couldn’t go there. He was too afraid Zach would never get over it.

“Oh yeah? You think you can just apologize for breaking me into a million pieces. You think you can just pull up in your fancy yellow Camaro and whisk me away to the _Grande castle_ like you’re some knight in shining fucking armor? No! That’s not how this works. This is real life. There are consequences. You cheated on me. I’m not playing that game,” Zach proclaimed. His mind was reeling. Frankie was apologizing for one thing, but it wasn’t the right thing. This wasn’t what Zach wanted to hear. Not right now.

_Michael_ , again, Frankie thought. He heard himself groan without meaning too. He didn’t have a choice. Zach wasn’t going to let it go. If Frankie didn’t address the Michael situation, they’d stay in this circular fight forever—arguing over labels and apologies and rights and wrongs—all while being constantly accused of some great injustice he hadn’t even committed, not technically. It was too much. This one mistake was going to turn Zach against him forever and leave him wondering what could have been while the guilt consumed him. He couldn’t tell Zach he felt guilty—it would only make him look guilty and he wasn’t guilty, right? He hadn’t broken any rules or trust. He’d done what any other man would’ve done, right? “Zach. Listen to me. I am a _single_ gay man and I had sex with another _single_ gay man. That is not cheating,” Frankie clarified. Each word was deliberate and careful. He needed Zach to understand.

It was almost like the world stopped turning for Zach. There it was—the confirmation. He’d already known, but this was a million times worse. The burning fire inside of him was raging out of control. He could feel it building. His fists were clenched tightly, his vision blurry on Frankie’s face. He could feel his face turning red—he was going to explode. He wasn’t sure how, but it was coming. He had to get out—now. Zach reached out, pulling Frankie’s arm until he moved away from the door. Zach wrenched the door open, walking through without another word and pulling the door shut. It slammed loudly, but Zach didn’t even notice.

Frankie was annoyed at first, rubbing the already sore spot on his left arm. Zach was acting like a child. He’d said all he could. He couldn’t apologize for Michael. _He’d done nothing wrong._ He’d already apologized for everything else, yet here he was, still watching Zach walk away from him. The sound of the door slamming echoed through the house for a minute. Frankie turned, standing in the living room now, he looked down at the couch that was covered in both of their bags. _He’ll be back_ , Frankie thought. _Well, at least physically._ Frankie headed back to the kitchen, trying to clear his mind. He leaned against the counter. 

Frankie felt like he’d been gutted. He’d done what he could and it hadn’t been enough. Frankie almost couldn’t blame Zach. He wasn’t sure how he would handle it if the shoe were on the other foot—but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be good. He’d done this. He’d left. He’d broken what they had. If Zach didn’t get over it, Frankie wasn’t sure how he’d forgive himself for tarnishing what they had.

Zach didn’t make it very far. He was pacing the front yard for a minute, stopping to kick and punch a tree at one point. That helped alleviate some of the pent up anger. As that subsided and his mind opened up to other thoughts, Zach couldn’t help but feel the pain again. Frankie had cheated on him. He’d fucked Mike and rubbed it in his face online. It hurt more than Zach had expected to hear the words from Frankie’s mouth. He supposed it was just another confirmation of his insignificance. He wasn’t worth it—not even to Frankie—not even to the man that he was madly in love with. He felt defeated. Clearly, he wasn’t enough for anyone—not even someone who “loved” him. 

Zach’s anger and pain were combining in a strange way. It hadn’t really happened like this before, but he could feel it coming. He was breathing too fast, panicking. The world started spinning too fast in front of him, the ground feeling uneven. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. His heart was beating so fast. He was afraid it was going to literally burst. He was going to die, right here, right now. It was all too much—his relationship with Frankie and everything it had brought on was going to kill him, now. He couldn’t stop thinking about death. His lungs hurt now. He was sure he wasn’t breathing. He was suffocating. _This is it_ , he thought—over and over.

Zach wasn’t sure how long it was, but from experience he knew it must have only been a few minutes before his body felt spent, his muscles weak and his mind exhausted. Any bit of energy or rage he’d had before had been drained from him. His heart was still beating fast, but he could breath a little easier and that helped calm his heart rate. He dropped backwards onto the grass. He couldn’t get up. Hell, he couldn’t even move. 

Zach’s mind flashed back to just minutes before. They’d fought dirty, bringing up sore spots. Old fights, new fights, nonexistent fights—anything really. Anything to push the others buttons. They were good at that—too good at that. It was dark outside. He could see a few stars in the sky. He started watching them, shining so far in the distance. They were just like Frankie, sparkling from afar, but really a hot mess of burning flames, threatening to consume anything that got stuck in its gravitational pull. Zach supposed that’s what he was—collateral damage, sucked into the shining star.

Zach closed his eyes, the image of the sparkling star morphing into the glint of glitter, stuck to one of Frankie’s temples. _Frankie was wearing a pink button up, a black bow tie in place. Frankie was standing close to Zach, buttoning the last button of his white shirt. Then Frankie had a bow tie in his hand, carefully placing it under Zach’s collar and attaching the clasp. Frankie had already tried it on Zach the night before, but this was the real thing. This was for the live TV cameras and Zach wanted to look perfect, not just for them, but for Frankie too. He wasn’t going to see Frankie for a while—he wasn’t sure how long. He just needed Frankie’s last image of him to be a good one. Zach watched the glitter on Frankie’s temples shine in the light. Zach was pretty sure he’d never be able to see glitter and not think of Frankie._

_Frankie stepped away, brushing Zach’s shoulders. They were in the HOH room. Everyone else was there. It was lockdown. They probably only had a few more minutes before they’d be asked to go downstairs for the live show. Zach had already said goodbye to everyone. He knew he was leaving. He had a special exit planned, so he couldn’t waste his time saying goodbye. The only person he hadn’t said goodbye too yet was Frankie._

_His emotions were high. He loved Frankie. He really and truly did. It dated back to the first week. Frankie had been dancing during lockdown. It was a Madonna song. Zach couldn’t take his eyes off of him and Frankie kept winking at him, like this show was meant for him in particular. It had only been a few days, but Zach had never met anyone like Frankie. He wanted to spend every second with Frankie. He didn’t care about the game anymore—all he cared about was Frankie. He knew it in that moment, watching Frankie gyrate to Madonna—he was in love. He’d spent the next weeks keeping his true feelings shrouded—or as shrouded as he could, covering up truths with lies until even he didn’t know where the truth began and the lie ended._

_Now, he had to say goodbye under the worst of circumstances. Frankie had put him up. Frankie had stabbed him in the back. They’d already fought about it, reached a semblance of a resolution. Zach really couldn’t stay mad at Frankie. Not when they were so close together—when all he really wanted to do was curl up against him and feel Frankie’s warm body pressed to his. Now though, now he had to say goodbye and he didn’t know how. He was terrified that Frankie was only playing him. Frankie was an amazing actor and he had played others in the house easily. Zach knew he was probably the most easily fooled, his feelings blinding his reality. Worse than that…if Frankie really did love him like he claimed…would things ever be the same? They’d lived in bliss for a few weeks, running the house, sleeping together every night. Stolen touches, knowing glances all added up to something more for Zach—something he was too afraid to lose. He felt like if he lost it, he’d lose himself._

_“So…” Frankie started, snapping Zach back to his present. It was time. He had to say goodbye—now._

_“So, I’ll miss you. I’ll see you finale night though, right? You’re not going to disappear with Ari and I’ll never see you again?” Zach asked. He tried to act like it was a joke, but it wasn’t._

_Frankie laughed. “Of course not! I have to see my Zach Attack on finale night! What an epic reunion it will be. Maybe you’ll finally let me have my way with you. Just one kiss!” Frankie joked._

_Zach smiled. “You never know,” he replied, winking at Frankie, his hand reaching out, his fingertips grazing Frankie’s. He was going to take his hand, but realized where he was and pulled back. Frankie smiled knowingly. Zach felt like Frankie could see right through him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Zach glanced to his right and saw Caleb looking at them. Zach reached out, pulling Frankie into a hug. He whispered into his ear, “I love you. Really, I do. Please win. Goodbye Frank.”_

_Frankie squeezed Zach tightly, his hand rubbing over Zach’s earlobe while Zach whispered to him. He whispered back, “I love you too. I’ll try. Goodbye Zachary.”_

_Zach had left the house less than an hour later in a blaze of glory, the man he loved left behind. The feelings he felt that night had tried to tear him apart. He’d fallen in love with a man on national TV. He’d wanted to shout it from the rooftops at first and then the fear came. What if Frankie didn’t really feel that way? What if he’d been played? What if things would never be the same? How would he live without Frankie? His love for Frankie felt so engrained. He couldn’t imagine being without him. That was the scariest thought. Of all of his fears, including his family’s reaction to his time in the house, losing Frankie trumped them all. He wasn’t sure he’d survive that loss—at least, not as the man he was now. He’d lose a part of himself—the part that Frankie brought to life—the part that was his favorite. It belonged to Frankie now and without him, it would be gone._

Zach sat up slowly from the grass, his mind full of memories and the promise they’d held. It was still true. Without Frankie, he wasn’t himself. He’d never be his true self without Frankie and that’s all he wanted to be—himself. He carefully stood up, the weakness still present. He looked up at the front of the Grande house. He stood for a second before he made his way back up to the front door, not pausing to knock, but turning the knob. It opened easily. 

Zach walked over the threshold. He didn’t see Frankie. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say at this point, but he had to see Frankie. Zach walked ahead into the living room, looking around. Zach’s eye caught on the flash of pink in the kitchen when he saw Frankie standing there. Frankie stood, looking at Zach who started crossing the room toward him. “Zach…” Frankie murmured, unsure where to go next. He wanted nothing more than to fix it—fix them—but he wasn’t sure what the right words were.

As Zach reached Frankie, he realized he didn’t want words. He walked immediately into Frankie’s space, one hand grabbing Frankie behind the neck, the other pulling Frankie closer to him as his lips crashed into Frankie’s. Frankie surrendered immediately, giving Zach control. Zach kissed Frankie with a sense of urgency and desperation. The taste of Frankie was intoxicating and Zach fully intended to get drunk on it. Zach pushed Frankie back until he was against the counter, pressing his hips against Frankie’s. Zach needed this. He needed Frankie now. Zach’s hands fell to Frankie’s waist, gripping tightly and lifting Frankie onto the counter. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach in an instant, his arms wrapping around Zach’s neck. Zach slid one hand just inside the waistband of Frankie’s shorts and used the other to pull on the back of Frankie’s hair, forcing his head to fall backward. Zach kissed and licked along Frankie’s neck, a moan falling from Frankie’s lips until Zach was kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll pick up where we left off. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna give you all my love, boy  
> My fear is fading fast  
> Been saving it all for you  
> 'Cause only love can last  
> You're so fine and you're mine  
> Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
> Oh your love thawed out  
> Yeah, your love thawed out  
> What was scared and cold

Frankie tightened his legs around Zach, trying to get as close as possible. One of his hands was tangling in Zach’s hair as he continued to let Zach lead the kiss, his tongue in Frankie’s mouth. The combination of rushed desire and fervent aggression coming from Zach was enough to make Frankie heady. He could barely concentrate on the sensations he was feeling. All he knew was that it wasn’t enough—that he would never be able to get enough. While Frankie wasn’t sure what exactly was happening in Zach’s head right now, he was more than happy to let him play it out this way. Frankie felt Zach’s hand slide under his briefs and squeeze his ass. Frankie pushed his ass back into Zach’s hand, wanting more. Zach obliged, once again squeezing Frankie’s ass before he slid his hand up again, rubbing just his fingertips lightly over the sensitive skin just above Frankie’s crack.

Frankie broke the kiss after another minute, his face falling into Zach's neck, a soft whimper escaping his lips. This was torture. Feeling Zach’s fingers ghost lightly just above his ass, over and over. Frankie briefly wondered if that was the point—was Zach just going to toy with him—bring him to the edge and leave him wanting. It wouldn’t be an unfair punishment he realized. “Zach, please, I n—” Frankie started before he was cut off by Zach’s lips again, just as forceful as before. Zach didn’t want to hear any more words. He’d spent too much time dancing around words. Words weren’t going to fix them right now, but actions—actions might.

Zach moved his hands back to Frankie’s waist before sliding them under Frankie’s thighs as he began to pull Frankie away from the counter. Frankie tightened his legs again, both arms wrapped around Zach’s neck. Then he was off the counter, Zach’s hands sliding from Frankie’s thighs and over his ass until they were locked around his waist. Frankie dropped his lips to Zach’s neck, sucking softly on one spot while Zach walked from the kitchen, carrying Frankie as he made his way to Frankie’s room. Frankie bit down lightly on the spot he’d chosen and Zach groaned, his arms squeezing Frankie closer. Frankie chuckled lightly, enjoying every reaction he was eliciting. 

Zach walked through Frankie’s bedroom door, the dark blue walls and carpeting familiar this time. Frankie dropped his feet from Zach’s waist, his tiptoes on the carpet. Zach let go reluctantly. Frankie slid one hand up through Zach’s hair, his face smiling, his eyes dilated with desire. He twirled a piece of Zach’s hair, enjoying the smoothness between his fingers. Zach’s face softened a little at the act, his eyes meeting Frankie’s. Zach gave Frankie a half smile, a glint in his eye. Frankie smirked in response, waiting for what Zach was going to do next. Frankie giggled when he felt Zach’s hands slide up his sides, gripping under his arms. Frankie flew a couple feet in the air, landing on the bed, bouncing up on his back once. Zach jumped on top of him, straddling Frankie in an instant, his lips attached to Frankie’s again. 

Frankie moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips up to rub against Zach’s. Zach ground his hips down into Frankie’s in response, enjoying the friction, feeling his dick get even harder. Zach hadn’t really thought this out, but he didn’t care. He was better when he was spontaneous and he was feeling such a rush of passion that he couldn’t ignore it. He’d waited too long. This was all that he needed. He needed Frankie. Frankie was his and he was Frankie’s. He’d tried to deny it, to dance around it, to make do with less, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He needed it all and he wanted it now. Everything that had happened before could be forgotten; this was what was meant to be.

Zach kissed along Frankie’s jaw, his lips leaving a trail as he made his way down Frankie’s neck. Zach’s hands slid under Frankie’s tank top. His fingers traced over the dips between Frankie’s abs, feeling their familiarity now. Frankie grabbed the bottom of his shirt, leaning up and quickly discarding it on the floor. Zach used the tip of his tongue to circle over one of Frankie’s nipples. Frankie whimpered Zach’s name, his back arching slightly before he pressed his hips up, desperately seeking more contact from Zach. Zach smiled to himself, proud of the effect he was having on Frankie. Zach moved to the other nipple, ensuring it was just as hard as the first one when he felt Frankie’s fingers curl into his hair, pulling his head back up to Frankie’s. 

Frankie kissed Zach this time, gaining a modicum of control over the situation. He didn’t mind letting Zach take the lead, but he still needed a few things for himself. Frankie pulled Zach’s T-shirt off, his hands sliding up Zach’s back. The coolness of Frankie’s fingers against his back was a rush for Zach. He couldn’t get enough of the juxtaposition—the way Frankie’s cool touch somehow set him on fire. Zach groaned Frankie’s name when his fingers rubbed at Zach’s nipples. Frankie couldn’t help but smile at the way his name spilled from Zach’s lips—longing as evident as ever in each fluctuation of his voice. Zach put his weight on one hand, shifting slightly as the other slid down to massage Frankie over his shorts. Frankie closed his eyes, lost in the waves of pleasure coursing though him, waiting for coherent thoughts to form again. 

Frankie only became aware of what was happening again when he felt the cool air against his skin. Zach had removed both his shorts and his briefs without a second wasted. Frankie sucked in a breath as he felt Zach’s warm tongue run along the side of his cock. Zach licked the precum off of the tip of Frankie’s cock before he was sucking on just the head of Frankie’s cock, slowly taking more of Frankie into his mouth. Frankie’s fingers had tangled into Zach’s hair long ago. He was tugging—admittedly harder than he should be—on Zach’s hair, trying to find an outlet for the pressure building inside himself. He had to be careful or he was going to cum fast. The build up and anxiety of seeing Zach followed by the explosion and sudden reconnection had Frankie on edge. He wasn’t feeling like he had any control at this moment.

Zach wasn’t sure he could ever explain it. There was something about sucking Frankie’s cock that gave him pleasure—more pleasure than he’d ever felt when trying to get anyone else off. He knew that part of it was Frankie—he was in love with Frankie. It made everything more intense, more powerful than it had ever been before. Frankie tugged a little harder on Zach’s hair, trying to get Zach’s attention. Zach pulled off of Frankie’s cock, allowing Frankie to guide him back up. Zach fell forward, his chest pressed against Frankie’s. Zach placed a hand against Frankie’s cheek, his fingers gliding gently over the skin there, his lips pressing softly to Frankie’s momentarily. When Zach opened his eyes, Frankie’s big brown eyes were looking back, searching his face. After a moment, Frankie’s lips spread into a smile, his teeth catching his bottom lip between them. “Can I ask you something?” Frankie murmured. When Zach nodded, Frankie continued, “Can you tell me what you want—at this moment, right now?”

Zach didn’t pause to think before he answered, “You—exactly what I’ve wanted since the second day I knew you.” Frankie tilted his head up, kissing Zach, his lips parted slightly as they met Zach’s. Zach pulled back a few seconds later, his eyes back on Frankie’s. Frankie returned the stare, waiting as he watched Zach’s mind work behind those eyes that were ever elusive—changing colors on a whim—almost like their owner. “Can I ask you something?” Zach whispered. Frankie chuckled softly, nodding in response. “What do you want?” Zach echoed as he planted his right elbow above Frankie’s left shoulder, his head tilting into his hand. Before Frankie could answer, he was distracted by the feel of Zach’s left hand sliding down his right arm and gripping his hand, their fingers lacing together without a thought. 

“You know the answer,” Frankie replied, his voice low, his eyes full of sincerity, “Everything—with you.” Zach dropped his lips to Frankie’s. This kiss was different. It was softer somehow, Zach’s tongue still playing with Frankie’s, but in a way that felt even more intimate. While they kissed, Frankie’s free hand dipped inside Zach’s pants, wrapping around his hard cock and jerking him off slowly. Zach could only wait a few seconds before he pulled away from Frankie and unfastened his own pants, allowing Frankie to pull them down, ensuring Zach was naked too. 

Frankie reached out again, grabbing the back of Zach’s neck and pulling him down again until they were kissing. Zach began to rock his hips into Frankie, their hard cocks rubbing against each other as he did. Frankie’s fingers made lazy patterns on Zach’s back as they kissed. Now Zach was nervous. He knew what he wanted and he knew that he wanted it—he had no doubts, but he wasn’t exactly experienced and he didn’t know how it should go—not really.

“Baby, I want to f—can I—uh, baby, I want to…to make love?” Zach stuttered. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he tried to express himself. He didn’t even realize it was true until the words came out. Having sex with Frankie wasn’t as simple as fucking. There was so much love and longing and caring. Zach had never really been in love before—not like this—not for real. This was real. This was another level. He wanted nothing more than to put his love in motion right now, to bind himself up with Frankie—heart, body, and soul.

Frankie laughed lightly, his hand caressing Zach’s cheek. He pecked Zach’s lips quickly. “You’re adorable. Seriously, the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m so in love with you,” Frankie murmured in response.

Zach smiled as he said, “I’m in love with you too. So…that’s a yes?” Frankie chuckled again, his hands gripping either side of Zach’s face. He pulled Zach down to him, their foreheads touching before Frankie whispered, “Yes, silly.” Zach kissed him lightly, the butterflies growing larger in his stomach. Frankie felt the slight hesitance in the kiss. “Do you need help? Let me show you,” Frankie murmured. Although in any other setting, Zach wouldn’t respond well to that suggestion…right here, right now, wrapped up with Frankie, Zach had never felt safer and he wanted Frankie to show him anything—everything. Zach nodded in agreement.

Frankie was speechless—a rarity. He was sure that he was in love with the man hovering above him right now. He hadn’t been more certain of anything in a really long time. When Zach kissed him, Frankie knew he was in love by the way his whole body reacted and his mind buzzed with excitement. The way his heart fluttered when Zach looked at him like he couldn’t be any more perfect—even though Frankie knew he could be—was indescribable. It all added up to one singular conclusion. It was scary, but it was true—his heart no longer belonged to him. It had been Zach’s for months and he’d foolishly tried to take it back, only to tear it. Now, he would let Zach mend it.

Frankie extended his arm out, reaching to pull the drawer of his bedside table open. “Condom and lube,” Frankie instructed to Zach who shimmied up Frankie a little until he could reach inside, pulling each item out. He handed them to Frankie who smiled at Zach, winking at him as he set them aside for the moment. Frankie sat up, his hands sliding down Zach’s chest and abs. He slowly began to stroke Zach’s cock, watching as Zach’s eyes closed and his head fell back a little. Frankie repositioned them, pulling his legs out from under Zach, so that they were resting over Zach’s thighs. Zach opened his eyes again when Frankie stopped, reaching back for the condom Zach had retrieved. Zach’s hands slowly slid up Frankie’s thighs as Frankie opened the condom. He reached between them, rolling it onto Zach. Frankie grabbed the lube, placing some in his palm and coating Zach with it as Zach began to jerk Frankie off too. Frankie moaned softly as he finished preparing Zach.

Frankie grabbed both of Zach’s hands in his own, pulling Zach with him as he fell onto his back. Frankie pulled his legs up, angling his hips for Zach. Zach hesitated. He knew what Frankie was doing—that he was ready—but he couldn’t help but pause, his lips quickly finding Frankie’s, trying to calm his nerves and find his center. This was what he wanted, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to hurt Frankie. He couldn’t help but feel like he was going to hurt Frankie. Frankie kissed him back, his lips softly pulling Zach’s worries away. When they broke the kiss, Frankie lifted a hand to Zach’s cheek again, nodding at him, trying to tell him that it was ok. Zach placed his left hand next to Frankie’s head, holding himself up as he used his right to guide his cock to Frankie’s asshole. Frankie’s hands gripped Zach’s face, forcing him to face him as he slowly slid his cock inside of Frankie. Zach paused part of the way in, his mouth falling open, a low groan emanating from his throat. 

Frankie struggled to keep his eyes open, watching Zach’s reaction. He hadn’t seen anything like it before. Zach’s eyes were closed tight now, his face contorting in pleasure. Then his eyes snapped open, meeting Frankie’s instantly, a look of awe on his face as he pushed himself deeper into Frankie. Frankie moaned Zach’s name before pressing his lips to Zach’s again. Zach kissed back, a delicate dance forming between them when Zach finally pulled back, thrusting into Frankie. Frankie cried out softly, feeling Zach move inside him. Zach’s lips moved to Frankie’s neck, sucking and kissing as he continued to thrust into Frankie who was lifting his legs further up now, trying to get Zach a better angle. 

Zach could feel that he wasn’t going to last long. He’d spent months thinking about this, imagining what it would feel like to finally have sex with Frankie. Now that it was here—it was just beyond—beyond words, beyond emotions. He could feel himself climbing higher, teetering on the edge of orgasm with each thrust. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling, but he knew that he wished it didn’t have to end. He tried to hold back his orgasm, but he wasn’t sure how long he could do it.

Frankie may have been a pro at having sex, but this—making love with Zach—was so different. Zach may not have any experience having sex with other men, but it didn’t matter—not in the least. Frankie could hardly contain himself, he was groaning loudly, not holding anything back as he uttered Zach’s name over and over. He reached between them, stroking his own cock quickly, trying to time it with Zach’s thrusts. He could tell when Zach stopped kissing him and dropped his head into Frankie’s neck that Zach wouldn’t last much longer.

“Frankie, oh god, Frankie,” Zach moaned against Frankie’s neck. Frankie slid his other hand behind Zach’s neck, rubbing his fingers over the soft skin there and holding Zach close to him.

“Yes, Zach, baby,” Frankie panted. Frankie began to jerk himself off faster, bringing himself close to orgasm when Zach thrust into Frankie harder than before, causing Frankie to cum. Frankie came onto his hand and stomach, some of it getting on Zach’s stomach as well. Frankie cried out Zach’s name, his body riding his orgasm. Zach continued to thrust, letting go and cumming shortly after Frankie. Zach whimpered Frankie’s name as he continued thrusting slowly, the waves of pleasure slowing until he stopped moving, dropping his body onto Frankie’s, his head on Frankie’s sweaty chest. Zach didn’t care. He’d never felt more sated in his entire life. Zach felt Frankie’s hand slide through his hair and Zach couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be—ever. 

Frankie kissed the top of Zach’s head and Zach looked up at Frankie. Frankie lifted his head and their lips met briefly. They lay that way for a few minutes, neither moving nor speaking. They were both comfortable and in no hurry. Finally, Zach pushed himself up, his hands pressing into the bed on either side of Frankie’s head. Zach examined Frankie’s face. He looked happy. There was a small smile on Frankie’s lips. His eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, but his eyes were shining—the way Zach always remembered them looking after their first kiss.

Zach dropped a quick kiss on Frankie’s lips before sliding out and off of him. He climbed off of the bed, removing the condom and disappearing into the attached bathroom to discard it. He held a towel up in the doorway so Frankie could see it. “Is this okay?” he asked. Frankie nodded in agreement and Zach walked back into the bedroom a moment later, attempting to clean himself off. Frankie giggled, stealing the towel from Zach when he made it back to the bed. Frankie cleaned himself up quickly and then handed the towel back to Zach who finished cleaning himself before tossing the towel. By that time, Frankie was under the covers and Zach slid in beside him. Frankie turned on his side, facing Zach, who propped himself up so that he could look Frankie in the eye. 

Frankie couldn't help but notice the huge smile on Zach's face. He hadn't seen a smile like that from Zach in a long time. He wanted to keep it forever—bottle up the glee in Zach's eyes and the way he looked like he just couldn't hold back his smile. Frankie grinned back at Zach, reaching out to take his free hand. Frankie was going to say something, but Zach scooted closer to Frankie, his feet tangling with Frankie's as he pressed his lips to Frankie's again.

"Frankie, oh my god, I don't think I can even tell you how amazing that was," Zach started. Frankie laughed lightly. Zach really did look like a puppy that had just discovered his favorite toy. If he had a tail, Frankie was pretty sure it would be wagging at 100 miles per hour. Zach felt like he was going to burst—he was just so happy and excited and it was all combining to make him a little giddy.

Frankie ran his finger along Zach's cheek, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah?" Frankie wondered. Zach blushed a little, feeling his cheeks turn pink. "I thought so too baby," Frankie reassured. Zach's lips were on Frankie's shoulder before Frankie could even get the words out, planting a string of kisses along the bare skin there. Zach didn’t know what he should do, but what he knew was that he wanted to stay in contact with Frankie. He didn’t want to be apart from Frankie even a little bit.

Zach looked up from his task a minute later, seeing Frankie still looking at him with that expression on his face that made Zach feel like he was the only one on the planet. Zach was ecstatic. He'd just had sex with Frankie. He'd finally done what he'd been longing to do. It was amazing and it was freeing. He'd finally conquered his fear. Now, here he was, lying close to Frankie and feeling about as happy as he ever remembered. Zach knew he was exactly where he wanted to be—right where he belonged. "I should've done that earlier," Zach confessed.

"Oh?" Frankie's questioned, his hand sliding down Zach’s side, resting on Zach's hip. Frankie’s fingertips moved lazily in nonsensical patterns over Zach's skin. Normally, a touch like that would make Zach giggle, but not right now. Right now, it was just as intimate as Zach wanted it to be.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you, but I always felt a little scared or nervous. My fear of losing you—of living a life without you—helped me overcome that, to see past that fear. I'm not scared anymore. I love you. I'm so in love with you," Zach explained, his eyes holding steady with Frankie's. Frankie told himself to keep quiet, to let Zach get it out. Frankie kept his hand gliding along Zach's skin, reminding him he was there, grounding Zach. "I shouldn't have taken so long to tell you what I already knew was true in my heart…I'm gay," Zach admitted, pausing and studying Frankie's face. Zach cursed Frankie for being so hard to read, but then he saw it, the crooked smile Frankie liked to give him. 

Frankie didn’t know what to say. Sure, he’d hoped for this—probably knew it was true in the back of his mind for a long time, but he didn’t like to assign stories to other people. He’d always been more a face-value type of guy. Frankie squeezed Zach’s hip briefly before finding Zach’s hand and taking a hold of it, lacing their fingers together. He couldn’t keep himself from seeing a future with Zach—a real future. It was all possible now. He’d been hesitant to let himself hope for it before, but now he couldn’t help imagining them together—years from now. He meant it when he said he wanted everything. Everything with Zach sounded like heaven.

Zach took a deep breath, a grin of disbelief breaking over his face. "I said it. I really just said that. I meant it too. You have no idea how much I mean it. God, I've been thinking it for so long. I've known for so long. I can't believe I didn't say something earlier. I should've because this is amazing—you and me—we're more than I could've ever hoped for. I should've told you sooner. My fear was stupid—I have nothing to fear with you," Zach declared. It was almost like a cage that he'd built around his heart had opened, just a little. He'd finally told someone, out loud, in definite terms, for the first time ever. Sure, he had some friends he knew suspected he was gay—or at least bi. He also had some men in the past he'd hooked up with, so it's not like he could deny anything with them. He'd never actually said it though. He liked to leave people guessing—but Frankie was more than just people. He was irrevocably tied to Frankie. They were soul mates and Zach wouldn't want it any other way.

Frankie leaned forward, sliding his hand up Zach's body, resting his hand on the side of Zach's head, his fingers splayed over Zach's ear as he kissed Zach. Frankie kissed him softly. It was gentle at first, lips brushing softly, until Zach pulled Frankie even closer, his chest against Frankie's, his lips hungry. He wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted it now—with Frankie. He didn't care if they'd just had sex for the first time. He knew now what he’d known all along: Frankie was his other half in every way. He wanted Frankie to know that he was in this—in it for whatever it might become and for however long Frankie would have him. He wanted all of it.

Frankie broke the kiss, smiling widely at Zach. “So, you just got laid. I know you’re not fucking with me…that’s what you do to get laid, not what you do after you already got it. So Mr. I’ve-sliced-so-many-pussies…tell me that story again. The truth this time,” Frankie joked.

“Frankie! Don’t make me say it,” Zach giggled, hiding his face in the pillow for a few seconds before he surfaced again, smiling deviously at Frankie. “No girls. In fact, there’s only one girl that I want—now or ever. Her name is Rachel VodkaCran,” Zach promised, his voice teasing as he pressed his body against Frankie’s again, his arm falling lightly over Frankie’s waist as he moved closer. “I hear she just got out of rehab,” Zach murmured against Frankie’s neck. 

Frankie chuckled softly, putting on his character in an instant. “Zach…oh my god, I just got out of rehab. It’s the worst. Did you know that they, like, don’t have vodka? I’m just, like, a little drunk. I need more vodka. It’s important for my UTIs. Can you get me more vodka?”

“Is it wrong that she turns me on? Maybe not as much as Frank the tank…but still…?” Zach questioned.

“You are a certifiable mess,” Frankie mused, laughing lightly.

“Yeah? Do you want to clean me up?” Zach countered.

“More than anything,” Frankie admitted. Zach reached up, his fingers sliding down the side of Frankie’s face until he used his index finger to tilt Frankie’s chin towards him. Zach closed the distance himself, pressing his lips against Frankie’s. The kiss was too many things at once—relief, love, passion, truth, and forgiveness all wrapped into one. Zach knew he never wanted to let Frankie go again and the look Frankie was giving him when they broke apart said that Frankie felt the exact same way.

“Now we sleep,” Frankie ordered. Zach pouted and Frankie chuckled lightly. “Yeah, yeah, you feel on top of the world. I bet you want to go again, don’t you?” Frankie teased. Zach glanced sideways, not meeting Frankie’s eyes, a slow smile on his face. “You’re going be insatiable, aren’t you? One taste of a man and you go weak in the knees and dick-crazy, huh?” Frankie joked. Zach scowled briefly then couldn’t help but laugh. 

Frankie pressed a quick kiss to Zach’s lips. “Good thing I love sex. Tomorrow. Sleep now, or at least snuggle time,” Frankie murmured as he turned, becoming the little spoon to Zach’s big spoon. Frankie fell asleep quickly; his mind filled with beautiful daydreams that suddenly seemed so real. Zach pressed his chest to Frankie’s back, his arm over Frankie and his free hand resting on the back of Frankie’s hand, his fingers sliding between Frankie’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I run  
> Sometimes I hide  
> Sometimes I'm scared of you  
> But all I really want is to hold you tight  
> Treat you right, be with you day and night  
> Baby all I need is time  
> Just hang around and you'll see  
> There's nowhere I'd rather be  
> If you love me, trust in me  
> The way that I trust in you

Zach was finding it hard to fall asleep as he lay with an arm draped across Frankie. He was as happy as he’d been in any sort of recent memory and he didn’t want to waste his great mood on sleep. He’d tried to sleep at first, listening to Frankie’s rhythmic breathing in front of him. He was finally beginning to drift off until he heard his phone beep from the floor where it had been forgotten in the pocket of his shorts. He moved quickly out of bed, grabbing his phone and turning it to silent before he glanced at the screen. It was his mom—of course.

“Zachary Colin Rance, where the hell are you?!” she’d written.

Zach began to sigh loudly but caught himself. The phone rang in his hand and he waited for it to stop before he set the phone on the bedside table and climbed back into Frankie’s bed. Zach snuggled up to Frankie, who thankfully didn’t seem to have woken up. Zach was trying to figure out what he could possibly say to his mother. _“I’m with Frankie. I’m gay. Talk to you later,”_ didn’t seem like the right answer, although it made him laugh a little. He was almost giddy enough to do it too— _almost._

Before Zach could come up with an acceptable answer his phone vibrated on the bedside table, the noise louder than he’d expected. Zach rolled over again, checking the screen. “How dare you leave this house in the night and not tell anyone where you are. Call me. Now,” she’d added. The glow from the screen was too bright for Zach. He dimmed it and tried to formulate his response before he started typing, figuring that she’d be watching the message window and see the moment he started texting back.

“I’m at a friend’s house. I’ll be home in time for the radio interview tomorrow,” Zach typed carefully. He read it two more times, ensuring he’d said enough but not too much before he pressed send. Another text came back immediately asking him which friend. Zach rolled his eyes, turning the screen black and dropping the phone on the bed behind him. He turned back to Frankie, snaking his arm around Frankie’s waist once again. He was surprised when Frankie’s hand moved to rest on top of his. Zach leaned back as Frankie rolled a little to lie on his back.

Frankie reached up to run his hand through Zach’s hair, his cool fingers tips resting on the top of Zach’s ear, gently playing with the cartilage. “What is it?” Frankie asked.

“Just my mom. It’s stupid. I told her I’d be home tomorrow,” Zach replied, thankful that it was too dark to see that well. He felt silly for having his mom check up on him. He was a grown man. He should be allowed to do whatever he wants, but he knew that wasn’t the case. Even though Zach suspected Frankie already knew that, he hated having to confess that his mother was tracking him down.

“Did you tell her you were leaving?” Frankie asked, even though he knew the answer. When Zach shook his head no, Frankie laughed lightly. “Well…then what do you expect? Your mother may hate me, but she doesn’t hate you. Of course she’s going to want to know where you are,” Frankie reasoned.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Zach insisted.

Frankie raised one of his eyebrows at Zach and tugged harder on his earlobe. “Nice try, baby. It’s okay. It’ll get better,” Frankie promised, hoping that what he said was true. He wasn’t actually sure if he could repair things with Jill, but he hoped someday—maybe.

Zach dropped his face to Frankie’s, pressing his lips to Frankie’s for a few seconds. Zach couldn’t help but marvel at the feeling. It was almost like his whole world was beginning to revolve around Frankie. He’d felt it a little bit before—even when they were still in the house—but it was stronger now. It was undeniable.

“It’s fine. I told her I’d be home tomorrow and that I’m with a friend, she’ll be okay,” Zach muttered, grabbing his phone again. “Shit, I better set an alarm,” Zach added, focusing back on his phone as he set a few alarms to ensure he didn’t get in even more trouble. After he turned his phone off again, he saw that Frankie was on his phone as well. Zach tried to pull it away, but Frankie tugged it back, typing something quickly before he set it on the bedside table. Zach smirked when he saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, a twitter notification displayed at the top.

Zach rolled back towards Frankie, turning his attention back to the present. Frankie smirked at him, teasing, “So, when does Cinderella’s carriage turn into a pumpkin?”

“Shut up,” Zach whined, “I have to do this radio thing with Victoria tomorrow. Ugh, why did I agree to do this shit?”

“Because she lives close and your family likes her better than me?” Frankie guessed.

Zach rolled his eyes. “Does it matter who my family likes? I’m pretty sure I’m the one who decides where my dick goes,” Zach joked, dropping his lips to Frankie’s neck, kissing gently before sucking on a patch of skin, pulling a moan from Frankie.

“Mmm, and where do you think your dick should go?” Frankie murmured, groaning as Zach’s hand slid down his abs and over his hip, gripping tightly at his ass. Zach squeezed Frankie's ass, pressing his growing erection into Frankie’s hip.

“In you,” Zach whispered into Frankie’s ear, his teeth biting on Frankie’s earlobe and dragging across the soft flesh before he was over Frankie, kissing along Frankie’s collar bone. Zach kissed down the center of Frankie’s chest, his tongue tasting the slightly salty skin as he made his way down. Frankie closed his eyes, groaning softly. Frankie wound his fingers into Zach’s hair, tugging gently to pull him back up. Zach kissed his way up, kissing along Frankie’s jaw before their lips met. Frankie kissed back insistently, taking the control back. Zach had no choice but to surrender to Frankie, his head a little fuzzy and his body reacting to every move Frankie made. 

Zach moaned into the kiss, one of his hands pulling firmly on Frankie's ass. Frankie broke the kiss, his lips moving down along Zach’s neck, nipping lightly as he worked his way down. “Frankie,” Zach groaned, wanting more, willing Frankie to go lower, but Frankie stopped after a minute, pulling up again and kissing Zach more chastely this time before he pulled away. “Baby,” Zach groaned, wanting more. Both of Zach’s hands slid down Frankie’s body, but Frankie grabbed them, pulling them up and kissing the back of each. 

“Slow down tiger,” Frankie murmured, “We have time, don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.” Zach couldn’t help but grin back at Frankie who pecked at Zach’s lips before pulling Zach’s head down to his chest. “But first, I think it’s time for a break. Maybe some sleep? We can always have a quickie in the morning,” Frankie promised before he closed his eyes for the second time that night. Zach reluctantly followed Frankie’s lead, his body actually grateful for the rest as he drifted off quickly.

It was only a couple hours later when Zach found himself wide-awake again. Zach gazed around Frankie’s room, his eyes now fully adjusted to the darkness. He found himself gazing back towards Frankie’s bookcase frequently, staring at the space where he knew their picture was sitting. He’d been sure to catch a glimpse of it earlier in the night, ensuring Frankie hadn’t moved it or anything. Zach would never tell Frankie this, but he would be devastated if Frankie ever took that picture down.

Frankie was sound asleep beside Zach, his breathing soft and metered. Zach rolled over, propping himself up with his elbow and resting his head in his hand. He watched Frankie sleep, his face calm, his chest moving up and down at a steady pace. Zach didn’t want to wake Frankie, but then again, he kind of did. Zach slid his hand onto Frankie’s chest, his fingertips brushing over the smooth skin. Zach drew small circles into Frankie’s skin before Frankie’s eyes opened quickly, his eyes darting to Zach’s quickly before he exhaled loudly.

“You scared me,” Frankie breathed, his body relaxing as his eyes met Zach’s. “What are you doing?” Frankie asked. Zach shrugged in response. “Oh my god, you seriously just woke me up, didn’t you?” Frankie groaned, a small smile on my face. “Baby, I promised you a quickie in the morning…you couldn’t wait a few more hours?” Frankie taunted, his hand now running over Zach’s abs.

“Where’s the fun in that,” Zach mused, his lips already making a path beneath Frankie’s ear.

Suddenly, Frankie was out of the bed. Frankie looked up to see Zach’s confused face. “Put on some underwear, if we’re not going to sleep, then at least you can let me give you a tour of the house…you never got the full tour last time,” Frankie pouted. He loved this house and he wanted to show Zach. It wasn’t that he liked the grandeur of it–no, it was more about the little things and the memories he had of all of his family there.

Zach groaned loudly as he got out of bed, searching for his underwear. Frankie chuckled lightly, “Don’t act so put out Zachary, just because we’re leaving the bed doesn’t mean you can’t still get lucky,” Frankie teased, winking as he grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him out of his bedroom. Frankie led Zach into the living room, stopping by the windows and flipping a light switch. The backyard lit up and Zach could see the pool and cabana. Frankie started telling a story from when Ari was little. Frankie was in Florida for his Grandpa’s birthday and he and Ari decided put on a show in the cabana for Nonna and Grandpa. Frankie finished the story explaining how Grandpa had applauded their show and pulled Ari onto his lap, asking her to teach him the words to the song they’d made up. Zach reached for Frankie’s hand, pulling him into his arms. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist, his chin on Frankie’s shoulder.

“That’s a sweet story babe. I know you miss him, but you know he’s watching,“ Zach whispered, not quite sure where to go from there. So, Zach did what he does best and changed the subject, choosing to lighten the mood. “So….are we going to go swimming?” Zach wondered, “skinny dipping maybe?”

Frankie hummed lightly, “That’s not a—” he started, turning in Zach’s arms, but before he could finish his thought, Zach was gone. He was slipping out the door to the backyard and halfway to the pool by the time Frankie knew what was happening. Frankie couldn’t help but laugh at Zach. He was impulsive and reckless and dammit if he didn’t just love that. Frankie followed Zach out the door. He found Zach’s discarded underwear a few feet from the pool and walked to the edge, searching for Zach.

Zach popped out of the water near Frankie’s feet, laughing loudly and splashing water up at Frankie. “Come in,” Zach said, giggling as he swam away a little, turning to disappear under the water. Frankie caught a glimpse of Zach’s bare ass as he did. When Zach popped up again, Frankie rolled his eyes for show before he pulled down his underwear and jumped in. Frankie had barely risen to the surface again when he felt Zach’s arms around him. 

Zach kissed Frankie, his hands falling to Frankie’s sides as they both stood in the water that was up to their chests. Frankie returned the kiss before pulling away, laughing lightly. “You’re crazy, you know that?” Frankie joked.

“Are you seriously trying to tell me you’ve never been skinny dipping in this pool late at night because I don’t even believe you. You don’t even believe you,” Zach accused, his smile huge.

Frankie held up his hands. “You caught me. Guilty as charged,” Frankie admitted, his eyes sparkling. Zach couldn’t help but admire the way Frankie looked under the moonlight, his eyes somehow bigger, his cheekbones stronger with the light glinting off the water droplets. Zach leaned in to kiss Frankie softly. Frankie’s hand rubbed on Zach’s ear, pulling a gentle hum from the back of Zach’s throat. 

When they broke the kiss, Frankie grinned playfully. “Now that you caught me…what are you going to do with me?” he teased. Zach giggled, pulling Frankie close and gripping his waist before he lifted Frankie a little tossing him back into the water. Frankie came up laughing and launched himself at Zach.

Twenty minutes later, Frankie was tying the belt on Zach’s robe after they’d dried off. Frankie pecked Zach’s lips before he grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the house.

Frankie led Zach past the kitchen and made his way into another room Zach hadn’t seen before. Frankie flipped a different switch, a dim light coming on in the room, illuminating a few rows of seats. It took Zach a few seconds to realize that this was a home theater. He turned around on the spot, noting the movie screen and all of the chairs. Zach stopped in front of Frankie, a glint in his eyes as he asked, “So are you going to give me head in the back row or what?”

Frankie rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t contain his laughter. “I seriously didn’t underestimate you when I said you’d be insatiable, did I?” Frankie laughed. Zach shook his head, agreeing with Frankie’s assessment. “Sit,” Frankie ordered pointing to one of the seats, “I’m going to put on something to watch.”

Zach did as instructed, taking a seat and watching as Frankie turned on the projector and started a movie. Zach would never claim to be an expert in movies or TV so it took him a minute to figure out what Frankie had turned on. It wasn’t until the title flashed on the screen that Zach was certain that they were watching X-men. Zach rolled his eyes a little, glad that Frankie couldn’t see him do it. Of course Frankie would want to watch a super hero movie.

Zach tried to pay attention to the movie, he really did. He just had zero focus around Frankie—well, all the time really, but it was worse when he was around Frankie. Frankie was seated to Zach’s right. Zach reached over to grab Frankie’s hand. Frankie squeezed Zach’s hand in response, his eyes not leaving the screen. Zach waited another minute before he leaned over, kissing Frankie’s neck a few times. Frankie tilted his head to the side, giving Zach easier access. That was enough of a green light for Zach who dropped his hand into Frankie’s lap, sliding his hand inside Frankie’s robe and squeezing lightly before massaging Frankie’s cock.

Frankie groaned softly, feeling his body give in to Zach too easily for his liking. Frankie was going to be in trouble with Zach and he knew it now more than ever. He seemed to give in to Zach’s every whim, which wasn’t entirely unusual, but this was a new level. Zach kept playing with Frankie, slowly massaging Frankie’s cock, feeling it get harder as he continued. Finally, Frankie reciprocated, dropping his hand into Zach’s lap, his hand finding Zach’s already semi-erect dick easily. He mimicked Zach, slowly squeezing and tugging gently.

Finally, Zach had enough and got out of his seat, standing in front of Frankie for a second before he straddled Frankie, rocking their hips together while he kissed Frankie’s neck, choosing a new area of skin to mark up. Frankie reached out and untied the belt on Zach’s robe before slowly sliding his hands down Zach’s back, the robe falling off Zach’s shoulders as Frankie's hands slid down to Zach’s ass, squeezing gently. Zach moaned softly as Frankie ran his hands up Zach’s thighs to Zach’s cock. Frankie started stroking Zach slowly. “Fuck, Frankie. Please don’t stop,” Zach whispered, his forehead falling to Frankie’s shoulder. It took Zach a few seconds to focus enough to untie Frankie’s belt and open his robe. Zach began to stroke Frankie’s cock in time with Frankie’s movements.

It didn’t take long before they were both breathing heavily, grunting over each other and falling apart at the seams. Frankie couldn’t see Zach’s face because it was buried against his neck, unmoving, but panting and muttering Frankie’s name and some curse words every so often.

Zach didn’t have the time or energy to warn Frankie before he was cumming all over Frankie’s hand, loudly moaning Frankie’s name before his lips found Frankie’s, kissing him fervently as he moved his own hand faster. Soon Frankie followed Zach’s lead, cumming over Zach’s hand. Zach didn’t move as he kept his lips on Frankie’s, the kiss slowing down, becoming less ardent and move loving. When Zach pulled away for air he looked down at the mess between them, blushing a little and laughing quietly. Frankie smiled and winked at him. “To the bathroom,” Frankie commanded, squeezing Zach’s ass lightly as a signal to move. Zach carefully removed himself from Frankie’s lap then followed him to the bathroom that was thankfully right off of the home theater.

It was only a few minutes later when Zach found himself back in Frankie’s bed, watching as Frankie scrolled through a couple of social media apps. Zach pointedly ignored his phone, not looking forward to whatever messages his mom might have left after he started ignoring it. Finally, Frankie turned his phone off, rolling onto his side. Zach pulled Frankie closer, his head on Zach’s chest now. Zach rubbed Frankie’s back, finally starting to feel the sense of calm that sleeping with Frankie usually brought him. Zach was finally tired, his eyes feeling heavy. Frankie picked up his head, planting a soft kiss against Zach’s lips before he settled in again, pulling the sheets higher up and relaxing against Zach.

“I love you, ya know?” Frankie whispered.

“I know baby. I love you too,” Zach murmured, “I think that it was fate—you and me. You know?”

“Definitely. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore. You mean more to me than anyone else in my life except my family,” Frankie affirmed.

“Same. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. I’m yours. I just am. For now and for always,” Zach murmured.

Frankie kissed Zach’s chest once before he answered, “Zachary, my love, I will never find the right way to tell you that I love you. Just know that I do. I love you with all of my heart. I’m yours too...for life.” 

Zach grinned back widely at Frankie. “Zankie for life!” Zach cooed, giggling lightly at the end of his proclamation. Frankie chuckled too, shaking his head a little. He couldn’t help but think that they were the cheesiest thing ever, but he loved it too much. 

“You’re cute,” Frankie confirmed, learning in to kiss Zach’s lips, both of their faces breaking into a wide smile when they parted. Frankie sighed contently as he laid his head back down. 

Zach kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “Goodnight Frank,” Zach whispered, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

“Goodnight baby,” Frankie replied, feeling himself begin to drift off to sleep.

It was hours later when Zach’s phone began beeping loudly, waking both of them. Zach groaned, stretching in the bed. Frankie rolled to the other side, grabbing his phone to check the time before he turned back to Zach who was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. “Hey sleepyhead. Are you finally regretting all that energy you spent last night?” Frankie taunted, his voice light and playful.

Zach scowled at Frankie before he pulled Frankie closer again. “Regret it? Never. Wish I didn’t have to get up right now? Definitely,” Zach replied, sighing loudly after Frankie kissed his cheek and sat up. Zach got up, rolling out of bed and walking toward the bathroom. He disappeared for a few minutes and Frankie took the time alone to scroll on his phone like he did most mornings. Frankie didn’t even notice when Zach came back, quickly pulling Frankie’s phone from his hands. “No phones. No social media. I’m still here, remember…come on,” Zach insisted, tugging Frankie towards the bathroom where Zach already had the water running.

“You said something about a quickie this morning,” Zach whispered in Frankie’s ear, reminding him of his earlier promises.

“You’re too much,” Frankie sighed with a large smile, “Why do I love it though? Ugh, you really are going to kill me, but you have such a cute ass,” Frankie murmured, his hands squeezing Zach’s ass before Zach moved away, dropping his underwear and ensuring Frankie got a good view of his ass before he disappeared in the shower.

Frankie walked quickly back to his bedroom to grab a new condom and shed his last bit of clothes on the way back to join Zach who was washing his hair when Frankie stepped into the hot stream of water, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist. Soon they were a mess of limbs and lips entwining and caressing as the water rained down on them. After a few minutes, Frankie grabbed the condom he’d brought, passing it to Zach who eagerly pushed Frankie against the wall. Frankie pushed his ass back against Zach, feeling Zach’s hard cock. Zach fumbled with the condom wrapper a little bit in the water, but he opened it and rolled it on quickly. Zach kissed the back of Frankie’s neck, whispering sweet words Frankie couldn’t quite make out with the water running.

Zach kissed between Frankie’s shoulder blades, working his way down to the small patch of skin above Frankie’s ass. Zach stopped there, his finger now rubbing against Frankie’s rim. Frankie groaned and pushed back, begging Zach to keep going. Zach still wasn’t sure what exactly he should do next so he was grateful when Frankie murmured, “Come on baby, don’t make me wait any longer for you.”

Zach shook his head, clearing his thoughts and dropping his lips back to the smooth skin of Frankie’s shoulder as he guided his cock to Frankie’s ass and pushed inside. Zach moaned Frankie’s name instantly. Zach he was still overwhelmed, the feeling of finally having sex with Frankie was still more than he knew how to handle. One of Frankie’s hands slid off of the wet wall to grip behind Zach’s neck, holding him close. Zach kissed along Frankie’s shoulder to his neck, thrusting into Frankie repeatedly, enjoying the noises Frankie was making for him— _because of him_. Zach was too lost in his own pleasure for a minute until he realized Frankie was stroking his own cock. Zach slowed his pace a bit, his hand replacing Frankie’s as he tried to sync his strokes with his hips.

Frankie’s hand returned to Zach’s neck, pulling him closer, their bodies touching in almost every way possible. Zach could feel himself nearing his orgasm as his muscles tensed and the waves of pleasure he felt were more intense and closer together. Frankie could tell Zach was falling apart. He took over from Zach again, stroking his own cock as Zach’s hands slid to Frankie’s hips. It only took a few more thrusts before Zach was coming and Frankie’s name was echoing in the shower.

Frankie came a few seconds after Zach, falling a little more forward against the shower wall. Zach’s head fell between Frankie’s shoulder blades for a moment until he removed himself from Frankie, planting a kiss at the base of Frankie’s neck before he disappeared for a few seconds. When he returned, he wrapped Frankie in his arms, pulling them both directly under the water. Zach kissed Frankie, their lips moving intentionally slow, each of them preparing for their inevitable separation.

“I could stay with you forever,” Zach promised, sincerity dripping from every word as his eyes met Frankie’s with no pretense.

“I wish you could. I’d make it worth it,” Frankie vowed, winking at the end.

Zach chuckled, but it turned into a groan as he pulled Frankie tighter. “I don’t want to go. I don’t want to see Victoria. I don’t want to see my mom. She’s going to be so pissed. They both will be, actually,” Zach confessed. Frankie didn’t answer, just kissed Zach’s cheek and slid one of his hands up to Zach's neck.

“Frankie,” Zach started, trying to maintain eye contact with Frankie, “How do I answer their questions? On the radio…you know? What do I…how do I…uh, what do I say? I love you. I love you so much…but I can’t…I don’t…”

Frankie smiled sadly, pecking Zach’s lips. “Last night was a dream. It was amazing and I know you were riding a high like you’ve never had before. It’s okay. You’re not ready to be out there, I get it. It’s okay. I’ll be right here, loving you just like I do right this second. Just go be a professional. Do the job. Play your character. Zach Attack is waiting for you to try him on again,” Frankie advised.

Zach nodded, knowing it was the right answer, but hating it anyway. Zach tightened an arm around Frankie's waist, dropping his head into the crook of Frankie's neck before he grabbed Frankie’s free hand, their fingers lacing together. “Did I tell you that I love you?” Zach murmured against Frankie’s neck.

Frankie laughed, nodding at him as he reached to turn the water off. “Yeah, something like that,” Frankie answered, pulling back and winking at him again. Zach chuckled before Frankie had a towel pressed into Zach’s hands and was pushing him out of the shower. “I love you and that gorgeous ass. Now hurry up and dry off. If that ass has to wear clothes, the least I can do is make sure it’s dressed well,” Frankie added, his hand gliding over the curve of Zach’s ass before he wrapped his own towel around his waist and headed for his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> So sorry for the very long wait for this chapter! I'll try to be quicker with the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold sheets, warm touch  
> The taste of your tongue  
> Low lights, your hands  
> Night time, our time  
> Kiss after kiss as we lay in the sheets  
> If heaven is real then hell is a dream  
> It's all adding up, your words make me weak  
> I knew from the start, you've taken me

Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand again when they made it to the door, tugging him close. Frankie could just make out the outline of a black car through the glass by the front door. He didn’t care if the car waited. Frankie kissed Zach, pulling him tighter, trying to get enough contact to make it through the day without him. Frankie knew he was in trouble if he was dreading a day without Zach, but he tried not to think about it. Zach gave into the kiss, his hands falling to Frankie’s hips and pressing their bodies together.

Frankie felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He knew it was Ari. She had special ordered a gift for Nonna’s birthday and Frankie had to go pick it up before he went to Nonna’s later today. Frankie pulled away reluctantly, tugging on the bottom of Zach’s T-shirt to straighten it out. “I love my camo pants on you,” Frankie murmured in Zach’s ear, his hand patting Zach’s ass before he stepped back. Zach smiled, giving Frankie a quick peck.

“Thanks babe,” Zach answered, “I’ll be back after the hockey game. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too baby,” Frankie said, opening the door and stepping back for Zach to leave. “Say hi to Victoria for me,” Frankie continued. Zach smirked at Frankie and kissed him again.

“Love you,” Zach added as he walked out the door.

“Love you too,” Frankie replied, closing the door behind Zach.

* * *

_**POP!**_

The cork from the champagne bottle flew across the living room. Frankie shrieked in excitement and Zach laughed, holding out two glasses for Frankie to fill. Zach had just arrived back at Frankie’s house to find him anxiously waiting with champagne. Zach had barely stepped in the front door before Frankie was exclaiming, “I got the part!”

While Frankie poured the champagne, Zach watched as one glass almost bubbled over the edge. Zach held his glass out towards Frankie. “To you. Congrats baby!” Zach cheered. Frankie touched his glass to Zach’s, a light clink echoing briefly.

“Thanks love!” Frankie cooed before taking a sip. Zach had a quick swig too before grabbing Frankie’s free hand and pulling him onto the couch as Zach fell back onto the cushions. Zach kissed Frankie sweetly, their lips brushing lightly.

“Seriously, babe, I’m so proud of you. You deserve it,” Zach continued. Frankie grinned at Zach. He could hardly contain his excitement and being able to share it with Zach was better than anything he could have asked for.

“I’m so excited to be a little German boy. I vant to vear sparkly lederhosen!” Frankie exclaimed in his German accent. Zach started giggling, hiding his face between Frankie and the back of the sofa.

“You are the funniest person on the planet. Seriously,” Zach choked out, his words interrupted by the laughter he was having a hard time controlling.

“You are everything I could’ve ever asked for,” Frankie murmured, thrilled to see Zach so happy for him. It felt natural—just right—exactly the way Frankie always imagined it would when he found the one.

“Yeah? Even when you have to tweet during my interview to keep all of Twitter for calling for my head on a platter?” Zach questioned, a small smile on his lips.

“Even then, my love. I’m the head custodian of the ‘Zach Attack Clean-Up Crew’ or didn’t you know? I get a pension plan and everything,” Frankie joked. “You wanna know the best perk? All the fringe benefits,” Frankie added, smirking at Zach as he climbed onto Zach’s lap, grinding his hips down onto Zach’s.

“ _Frankie! St-aaahp_ ,” Zach giggled, his face turning a little red. Zach reached out and pulled Frankie closer, planting kisses along Frankie’s neck. “Thank you, by the way,” Zach murmured against Frankie’s left ear. 

“Anything for you” Frankie breathed before their lips met in a slow kiss. Frankie pulled back from the kiss in a slight daze, shifting out of Zach’s lap and leaning against Zach’s side.

“So, give me all the details. When am I coming to New York?” Zach asked. Frankie couldn’t help but love the broad smile on Zach’s face and the way his eyes were lit up in excitement, for him. It was all because of something great for Frankie. This didn’t really affect Zach, but from the look on Zach’s face, one would’ve thought he’d just won the lottery or something. Frankie grabbed Zach’s hand and squeezed it in his own before he launched into details about his rehearsal schedule and his overall run. Zach listened attentively, swearing up and down that there was no way he’d miss Frankie’s first show.

* * *

Zach pulled Frankie onto the bed, pulling him close. “Tell me about Nonnna’s birthday,” Zach said, propping his head up on one hand to look at Frankie.

“It was great. It was nice to have some time alone with her since I’ve been gone for so long,” Frankie replied. “I wish she could spend more time with us, but she wants to stay in Florida,“ Frankie explained. Zach nodded, lacing his fingers with Frankie’s and rubbing his thumb across the back of Frankie’s hand. “Anyway, we watched ‘Dancing with the Stars’ and one of the couples danced to a song from Hairspray!” Frankie said excitedly. Frankie started shimmying his chest and singing a song that Zach had never heard before.

Zach laughed loudly at Frankie’s antics. Frankie’s eyes were sparkling again and Zach was reminded how badly he just wanted to watch Frankie for the rest of his life. “You’re perfect,” Zach whispered. 

Frankie stopped dancing in bed and turned to smile at Zach. He ran a finger down the side of Zach’s face and murmured, “Oh, Link, I can definitely hear the bells,” Frankie hummed, leaning in to kiss Zach. Zach had no clue what Frankie was talking about, but he smiled widely anyway as Frankie pulled away.

Frankie settled in again, pulling Zach’s hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. “So…uh…Nonna wants to meet you,” Frankie said, his eyes glued to Zach’s for a reaction. Zach’s eyes widened slightly until his face broke into a grin.

“Really?! When can I meet her?” Zach asked quickly. He could feel warmth spreading throughout his chest. He thought briefly that he should be afraid or worried or something, but he wasn’t. They were moving kind of fast and meeting Frankie’s family should be a big step, but it didn’t feel like that. It felt like Zach should have already met her. Joan and Ari were so warm and loving. Zach couldn’t wait to meet the woman who was largely responsible for these wonderfully gracious, kind, and sparkling souls.

Frankie giggled a little. “Soon. We’ll figure it out. I’m so glad you’re excited to meet her. Apparently you’re all she can talk about,” Frankie murmured, rolling his eyes a little.

“What?!  How do you mean?” Zach wondered, surprised by that information.

“Ari texted me. Apparently she spoke to Nonna after we had dinner and she told Ari that I’m in love,” Frankie admitted.

“Oh really?” Zach teased. “Tell me that story,” Zach insisted.

Frankie blushed a little shaking his head. “Suffice it to say, the woman is very perceptive,” Frankie replied, avoiding all of the details.

“You’re blushing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush,” Zach taunted.

Frankie nuzzled into Zach’s neck, Zach’s arms wrapping around Frankie automatically. Frankie began to kiss Zach’s neck, earning a soft whimper from the back of Zach’s throat. Zach arched his body into the feel of Frankie’s cool fingertips sliding down his bare chest. Frankie bit down on Zach’s earlobe, tugging lightly. Zach’s hands found Frankie’s ass, pulling him closer.

Frankie pulled back to get a better look at Zach’s face, his fingers rubbing lightly around the edge of the ear he’d just been nibbling on. “Do you know what you need?” Frankie asked. Zach shook his head, wondering where in the world Frankie was going with this. Frankie’s cool fingers slid down to Zach’s earlobe, feeling the faint indention his teeth had left.

Before Zach could say anything else, Frankie was twisting away from him and reaching inside the night stand. Zach was shocked when Frankie returned with a pale blue box. Zach looked curiously, wondering briefly if it was a ring before he decided the box was too big. Frankie smiled widely at Zach, opening the box and revealing a pair of diamond earrings.

The first thing Zach noticed was how big they were. Secondly, he wondered if they were real before he remembered who had bought them. Of course they were real, he thought. Zach shook his head a little. “I can’t,” Zach murmured.

“You can and you will,” Frankie insisted. Zach looked up to see Frankie’s face shining with excitement and he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. Zach reached out to take the box from Frankie, getting a closer look. The diamonds reflected the light in more ways than Zach had ever seen before. He figured these were probably better diamonds than what was in his mom’s wedding ring. Zach looked up at Frankie again. Frankie was biting his lip, watching Zach. Frankie couldn’t help but notice how in awe Zach looked and Frankie loved it.

“It really is too much,” Zach started.

“No such thing,” Frankie protested. “I’m going to buy you things sometimes because I love you and I want to. So, you’re just going to have to get used to that,” Frankie continued.

Zach ran his fingers over the earrings, a wide grin breaking across his face. “Yeah? They’re beautiful Frankie. I’ve never seen diamonds that sparkle this much,” Zach said.

“Try them on,” Frankie insisted. Zach obliged, carefully removing an earring from the box and getting up from the bed to use the mirror by the closet. Once he had both earrings on, he closed the box and set it on the dresser on his way back to bed. Zach leaned over the bed, kissing Frankie firmly.

“Thank you baby. I love them—almost as much as I love you,” Zach told Frankie before striking ridiculous model poses. "How do I look, Daddy?” Zach asked, giving his best Marilyn voice and face. Frankie laughed loudly for a minute before he sat up, pulling on Zach’s wrist to get his attention.

“Very cute. Now model them for me again…with nothing else on,” Frankie whispered, quirking his eyebrow up at Zach. Zach quickly obeyed, dropping his shorts and underwear on the floor before he got on the bed again, climbing on top of Frankie and kissing along his collarbone. Frankie pulled Zach’s head up, his lips against Zach’s ear. “Perfect,” Frankie whispered.

* * *

“Yes, baby, right there,” Frankie groaned, lifting his hips up so Zach had easier access. Zach curled his finger again, trying to find the right spot again. Zach knew he must be doing something right when Frankie moaned loudly again, his head tossed back and his hands pulling on Zach’s hair. Zach bobbed his head up and down, sucking on Frankie’s dick.

Frankie wasn’t able to focus on too much. Zach had decided to finger Frankie all on his own and with a few words of advice from Frankie, Zach was slowly becoming better and better at it. Frankie could feel his body losing control, every nerve singing in pleasure as Zach kept going.

Zach finally felt like he was getting the hang of this. A lot of this was new for him, but he wasn’t so scared with Frankie. He just wanted to give Frankie everything he wanted. Based on Frankie’s hands that were threatening to pull out his hair, Zach was pretty sure he’d made the right choice. Zach cast his glance upward, seeing the sweat glistening on Frankie’s abs, his body arching as Zach continued to work his finger in Frankie’s ass.

* * *

Frankie parked Honeybee in the back of the parking lot on the side of the casino. Honeybee kind of stood out no matter what Frankie did, but he was trying to minimize the attention it attracted as much as he could. Zach smiled sadly at Frankie. “I wish you could come. You’d be so much better than me. I suck at poker,” Zach lamented. Frankie leaned over, kissing Zach’s cheek.

“You’ll be fine baby. This isn’t about your poker skills. Just go and greet your fans then you can come play with me. That’s a guaranteed ace in the hole,” Frankie offered, finishing with a wink.

“I’ll show you an ace in the hole,” Zach suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at Frankie who grinned back devilishly. At that moment, Zach’s phone started ringing loudly. Zach fumbled in his pocket to get the phone and then saw it was his mom. He hit ignore, leaning over to kiss Frankie quickly after he unfastened his seatbelt.

Frankie reached out to rub the top of Zach’s ear. Zach tilted his head into Frankie’s touch. Frankie smiled, “I love that you’re wearing these earrings,” he offered. Then Zach was really kissing Frankie, his hand finding the back of Frankie’s neck as he held him as close as he could, wishing he didn’t have to break the kiss.

“I better go before I get yelled at,” Zach murmured, as he pulled away. Frankie unlocked the doors and Zach slid out of the passenger side.

“Text me when you want me to come get you,” Frankie added. Zach nodded quickly, turning away and shutting the door before crossing the parking lot and calling his mom back. He tried to prepare himself to get through this event. I would just be a few hours. He could meet some fans, have a few drinks, and try to have some fun with the poker game.

* * *

Frankie grabbed Zach around the waist, pulling him out of the bathroom and towards the door. They were in a hotel room in Miami. Zach couldn’t help but notice the irony of how close their hotel room was to Erik’s place—where he’d told his mom he was staying tonight. Their room was lavishly decorated with a beautiful and plush bedroom attached to a living room and a bathroom with one of the biggest bathtubs Zach had ever seen. He figured four or five people could fit in it. “I want to dance,” Frankie whined, pulling him closer to the door.

“What if we’re seen?” Zach whispered, hating himself for asking. He hated that his mind went there first when all he really wanted was for Frankie to grind his hips against him and wrap his arms around him.

“It’s private. No cameras. Plus we can get in the VIP section. Trust me. I know what I’m doing,” Frankie murmured in Zach’s ear. Zach relaxed in Frankie’s arms, allowing him to be pulled from the room. Zach made sure to grab a room key from the dresser on their way out. As soon as they were in the deserted hallway, Frankie linked their hands together as they walked to the elevator. Frankie smiled when the elevator was empty. The doors closed and he stepped closer to Zach, playing with the undone third button on Zach’s shirt. “You look hot as fuck,” Frankie whispered, one hand sliding inside Zach’s shirt, his fingers playing with Zach’s nipple. Zach groaned. He hated being teased—but he loved it too. It was a fine line and Frankie always played it right.

The doors dinged as they opened and Frankie walked quickly, Zach trailing until they arrived at a side door to a club. The bouncer let them through and Frankie tugged on Zach’s hand, pulling him into the roped off section of a club. Frankie ordered each of them a drink from one of the nearly naked waiters and pulled Zach towards the dance floor, getting lost in the middle of a crowd.

Frankie didn’t waste a second, putting his arms up around Zach’s neck and moving with the music. Zach put his hands on Frankie’s hips, pulling him closer. Zach dropped his face into Frankie’s neck as Frankie started to grind into Zach’s hips. Zach allowed himself to get lost in the music, ignoring the fact that anyone else was even there. Frankie was all that Zach could think about and everywhere Frankie touched him, Zach felt like his skin was electrified.

Frankie hadn’t been this happy in weeks. He finally had Zach and even more than that, they were out and happy and free—or at least as free as they could be. Frankie didn’t care what Zach said to anyone else because this moment in time—Zach dancing against Frankie, his breath hot against Frankie’s neck—it was real and raw and everything Frankie needed.

A few hours passed before Zach couldn’t keep his hands off of Frankie any longer. Frankie was trying to finish his drink, sitting on one of the sofas in the VIP section, but Zach kept sliding his hand onto Frankie’s thigh, his fingers brushing over the bulge in Frankie’s pants. Frankie looked over to see Zach’s eyes hooded and his face flushed. Clearly Zach had had enough to drink and he was ready to go home.

“I think you’re a bit tipsy,” Frankie commented. Zach shook his head a little, dropping his head to Frankie’s shoulder.

"Do you have any vodka? I need some vodka,” Zach started, trying to imitate Frankie’s Rachel VodkaCran. Frankie smirked at him, amused that Zach was trying to be one of his characters again. Zach usually went for Rhinestone, but this was a fun change.

Frankie fell back on the couch, transforming into Rachel for Zach. “Oh my god, Zach, I think I need help,” Frankie whined. Zach leaned over Frankie, helping to hold him up on the couch. Frankie draped himself over Zach like he didn’t have the strength to hold himself up. “Oh my god, like, you’re beautiful. Are you drinking vodka?” Frankie asked. Zach started cracking up, reaching for his nearly empty glass on the table.

"Here you go Rachel, I found some vodka,” Zach answered, handing the glass to Frankie who took it with both hands and drank.

Frankie lowered the cup, scrunching his nose at Zach. “That’s not vodka. I need vodka with cranberry. It’s for my UTI,” Frankie insisted, his voice slurring worse. Zach laughed loudly, trying to minimize the sound by laughing against Frankie’s shoulder. “You’re so cute. Look at that body,” Frankie slurred, pulling on Zach’s shirt to expose half of his chest.

Zach giggled, pulling Frankie’s hand down. “Now Rachel, this is not the place for that,” he reprimanded.

"Do you have vodka at that place? I need more vodka. Let’s go there,” Frankie murmured.

Zach tried to keep a straight face, but he was failing miserably. “Okay, okay, let’s go find you some vodka,” Zach agreed.

"Oh, good. I really need some vodka and you’re so hot. I just want to see your body,” Rachel added.

"That could be arranged,” Zach replied, winking at Frankie. Frankie smiled coyly at Zach, leaving his drink on the table as he stood up. Zach followed Frankie’s lead and was grateful when they left the club, heading back to their room.

Zach groaned softly in the elevator, lamenting the small group of girls that joined their elevator and another couple that was standing on the other side. Zach stood close to Frankie, sliding his hand behind Frankie to rest on his ass. They had to ride to one of the top floors and the elevator was moving too slow for Zach, stopping on two different floors for the girls to leave. Finally, a few floors before their own, the couple disembarked the elevator. Before the doors even shut, Zach’s lips were against Frankie’s, desperate to taste him, to feel Frankie against him. Frankie returned the kiss, already unbuttoning the few buttons Zach had left fastened.

Frankie pulled Zach out of the elevator seconds later, as Zach plunged his hands in his pockets, finally producing the key card. Once inside, Frankie pushed Zach against the wall, his fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons and pushing Zach’s shirt off of his shoulders onto the floor. Frankie attached his lips to Zach’s, walking backwards as Zach directed him to the bed. Frankie fell backwards onto the bed when the back of his knees hit the mattress. Zach straddled Frankie quickly as he worked on getting Frankie’s shirt off. Zach ground his hips down into Frankie who grabbed Zach’s neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips again. Frankie’s other hand slid up Zach’s thigh and around to Zach’s ass, trying to get more friction from Zach.

Zach jumped off the bed, undoing his own pants and pulling them off quickly. Frankie did the same, tossing his pants and briefs to the floor as he moved further onto the bed. Zach climbed back on top of Frankie, kissing along Frankie’s shoulder to his neck. Frankie reached between them to stroke Zach’s cock and Zach moaned into Frankie’s neck, trying to keep his focus as he worked his way along Frankie’s jaw, their lips meeting again. Frankie gripped the hair at the back of Zach’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Zach couldn’t wait any longer. He moved off of Frankie, reaching for the lube and condoms Frankie had left sitting on the bedside table earlier in the night. Zach put them next to Frankie’s hip and moved down the bed. Zach tasted the precum leaking from Frankie’s cock. Zach moved slowly at first, his tongue teasing the head of Frankie's cock as he used one hand to massage Frankie’s balls. “Zach,” Frankie whimpered. Frankie needed more now. They’d spent all night touching and teasing and it had only served to make each of them more desperate for the other. Zach took more of Frankie into his mouth, working slowly, still teasing Frankie. Frankie wound his fingers in Zach’s hair. Frankie was about to break, about to beg Zach for more when Zach pulled off, no longer able to wait himself. Zach reached for the condom and rolled it on himself. Frankie already had the lube in his hand when Zach looked up. Frankie stroked Zach’s cock, coating him liberally with lube before Zach's lifted Frankie's legs up onto his shoulders.

Zach shifted, guiding his cock to Frankie’s asshole and pushing inside. Frankie moaned, his head back and his eyes closed as Zach dropped his head to Frankie’s chest, kissing him there, enjoying the salty taste. Zach pulled back a few seconds later, his hands holding onto Frankie’s thighs as he thrust into Frankie again. Frankie’s hands gripped behind his knees, pulling his legs up and apart for Zach. Zach dropped forward, kissing Frankie as he continued to move his hips, thrusting faster and angling his hips the way Frankie had told him to the night before.

After a couple of minutes, Zach found that he couldn’t focus anymore. The combination of the broken whimpers coming from Frankie and sensation of his body spinning out of control was too much. Frankie’s legs were now wrapped around Zach. Zach reached between them, stroking Frankie’s cock quickly. Frankie’s body writhed below Zach. Frankie could feel himself climbing to the edge before he was clinging to Zach, one hand on the back of Zach’s neck the other gripping Zach’s waist as he cried out Zach’s name, cumming between them.

Zach dropped his head into Frankie’s neck, both of his forearms now resting on either side of Frankie’s head, his elbows against the tops of Frankie’s shoulders. Zach thrust into Frankie a few more times, his head swimming as he got lost in the feeling, cumming inside Frankie.

Zach panted loudly for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Frankie’s hands were caressing Zach’s back before Zach picked his head up, his hair damp with sweat and his face glistening. Frankie smiled at him, lifting his head to kiss Zach. Zach deepened the kiss, pressing his body against Frankie’s. Zach pressed his forehead to Frankie’s a few seconds later. When Zach pulled back, he ran his fingers through the tips of Frankie’s hair, their eyes gazing at each other intently. “I love you,” Zach whispered.

Frankie’s hand rested on the side of Zach’s head, the fingers behind Zach’s ear sliding into his hair while his thumb caressed Zach’s cheek. “I love you too, Zachary,” Frankie murmured, pressing their lips together again.

* * *

Zach woke up early the next morning, showering quickly and picking something to wear from his bag. He didn’t have to worry that much. It was just a radio interview. Frankie stretched in bed as Zach was zipping his bag up. He was fully dressed now, but slid back into bed, his head resting on Frankie’s chest. “Do you really have to go back to Orlando today?” Zach asked again. He was dreading parting from Frankie. Things were finally perfect—exactly what Zach had wanted for months—but Frankie had to leave. He was flying out of Orlando the next day.

Frankie lightly rubbed his fingers over the back of Zach’s neck, his eyes fluttering open. “I wish I didn’t baby, but I do,” Frankie affirmed. Zach groaned. He’d known what Frankie’s answer was going to be, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

“I don’t want to be without you,” Zach confessed, grateful he wasn’t looking Frankie in the eye as he felt his cheeks blush from the honesty.

“Trust me love, leaving you is the last thing I want to do,” Frankie promised. Zach nodded against Frankie’s bare chest, turning and lifting his head, his lips meeting Frankie’s in a quick kiss. “I’ll be back soon,” Frankie added.

“I know,” Zach groaned, “But it still sucks.”

“Sucking is not always bad,” Frankie joked, cocking his head to one side. Zach laughed against Frankie’s neck, his arms wrapping around Frankie.

“I’m going to be late if I don’t leave soon,” Zach complained.

“Go baby. Do what you need to. I’m just going to get another hour or so of sleep and drive back up to Orlando. Call me when you get home. Yeah?” Frankie said. Zach nodded, lifting his head and turning Frankie’s chin towards him, kissing him softly. Their lips moved together, each of them trying to make it last—to encapsulate the feeling they had right now, to somehow not feel the ache of parting.

“I love you, Frankie,” Zach said, his eyes staring into Frankie’s.

Frankie smiled, pecking Zach’s lips once more. “I love you back. I’ll see you on Halloween my love,”

“Can’t wait,” Zach murmured, pressing his lips to Frankie’s again before quickly getting out of bed and grabbing his bags on his way down to the taxi waiting to take him to the radio station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, this concludes Frankie's mid-October visit to Florida. The next installment will be coming soon!


End file.
